Hime No Bara
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Nos petite Hime jouent une histoire inspirée de Lady Oscar, Berusaiyu no bara - La rose de Versaille.
1. Prologue

**Hime No Bara**

**Prologue**

Un soir d'orage, dans une petite maison reculée d'un riche noble, une naissance était attendue. Le père du futur nouveau né attendait, impatient, devant la porte de la chambre où sa femme était entrain d'accoucher. Les va et vient de l'homme ne cessaient pas depuis plus d'une heure, ses pas s'accéléraient de seconde en seconde.  
Ce futur père attendait avec espoir la naissance d'un fils, d'un garçon qui pourrait reprendre sa succession plus tard.  
« Monsieur... » fit le médecin familiale en sortant de la chambre de travail, essuyant la sueur sur son front.  
« Alors? Alors? » interrogea l'homme impatient en s'approchant du docteur, « Est-ce un garçon ou une fille? »  
« Et bien, il y a eu quelques complications... Il se trouve que votre femme ne sera plus jamais apte à être une nouvelle fois enceinte, mais l'enfant est en bonne santé et... » expliqua l'homme de science avant de se faire interrompre.  
« Répondez simplement à ma question! Est-ce que j'ai un fils qui va pouvoir reprendre ma succession dans la garde royale, oui ou non? »  
Le médecin sursauta par surprise et répondit en bégayant: « C'est... C'est une fille... »  
Le visage du père devint livide, il tituba quelques instants avant de se poser contre un mur afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol: « Une fille... De génération en génération, ma famille a toujours fait partie de la garde impérial... Et vous m'annoncer que j'ai une fille? Une fille qui ne pourra pas reprendre ma succession?! »  
« Euh... Je... »  
Sans plus attendre, l'homme pénétra dans la chambre. Le fracas de la porte retentit en même temps que la foudre.  
Dans la pièce, une femme épuisée tenait son trésor dans ses mains. La nouvelle mère leva son regard afin d'apercevoir son époux et avec un magnifique sourire, elle lui déclara: « Nous avons une magnifique petite fille! »  
« Fille... » murmura le père toujours aussi blanc qu'un nuage.  
Un rire nerveux vint retentir dans toute la pièce accompagné des grondements de l'orage.  
« Chéri? » interrogea la jeune femme perturbée par l'état de son mari.  
Le père se jeta sur le bébé avec un rire proche de celui d'un démon. Il brandit l'enfant vers le haut avec un grand sourire: « Oh non! Tu seras tout de même mon fils! Et tu deviendras le capitaine de l'escadron impérial comme tous tes ancêtres! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kotaro?! » rétorqua la mère de l'enfant paniquée par le comportement de son époux, « Que vas-tu faire de notre fille? »  
« Tout simplement, je vais élever cette enfant comme un garçon et faire d'elle... Non, de lui, mon successeur! » répondit Kotaro satisfait de son plan.  
« Il est hors de question que ma fille porte le nom d'un homme! » rétorqua la jeune femme qui ne pouvait se lever de son lit afin de récupérer sa progéniture.  
« Et bien soit! Qu'il en soit ainsi, elle portera le nom que tu as toujours voulu lui donner, mais elle grandira en tant que homme! » concéda le père de l'enfant plus heureux que jamais, « Désormais, tu t'appelleras Natsuki Kuga qui à mon grand bonheur, est un prénom mixte »  
Sous la voix terrifiante de son paternel, le bébé se mit à pleureur pendant que le bruit effrayant de la foudre frappa très fort près de la demeure des Kuga.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Des années passèrent depuis la naissance de notre petite héroïne. Désormais, le jeune enfant avait atteint ses dix-sept ans. Et comme l'avait voulu son père, Natsuki avait grandit en tant que homme en suivant un entrainement très stricte pour le maniement d'arme. Elle apprit tout pour être un riche et digne noble.  
La jeune fille abordait une longue et magnifique chevelure noire qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval et possédait des yeux émeraude aussi froid que de la glace. Elle avait un grand corps mince et élancé. Sous ses vêtements masculins, Natsuki dissimulait à l'aide de bandage, sa poitrine grandissante.  
Chevauchant son fidèle destrier, Duran, un splendide cheval noir comme la nuit, Natsuki traversait à une vitesse hallucinante le parcours d'obstacle en sautant parfaitement chaque barricade avec souplesse.  
« Allez, Duran! Encore un tour et on rentre! » annonça la jeune fille qui envoya une petite tapette à l'animal pour le faire démarrer.

A la fin de sa course, Natsuki rentra son cheval à l'écurie, lui offrant un repos bien mérité. Le garçon manqué tapota affectueusement Duran afin de le remercier avant de quitter les lieux.  
« Natsuki! » cria une voix non loin de notre héroïne.  
Celle qui était interpellée se retourna nonchalamment et répondit: « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nao? »  
La prénommée Nao était une jeune fille de seize ans qui abordait une courte chevelure rouge.  
« Ton père demande à te voir... » annonça l'arrivante toute essoufflée, « Et de toute urgence! »  
Notre héroïne fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas qu'elle haïssait son père, mais possédait pas pour autant une bonne relation avec ce dernier. La cause venait-elle de son éducation?  
D'un pas ferme, Natsuki se dirigea lentement vers la grande demeure des Kuga, se demandant bien ce que le maître des lieux voulait d'elle.  
Nao accompagna son amie, abordant un petit sourire aux lèvres: « Quel genre de connerie as-tu encore fait, hein? »  
Notre garçon manqué croisa les bras sans ralentir sa cadence de marche et grogna: « Mais rien justement! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le vieux?! »  
« Ça sent la super engueulade, ouais! Gare à tes fesses! » ricana l'amie de notre héroïne en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Nao tapota amicalement l'épaule de notre héroïne qui grommela des mots inaudibles.

« Nao!! » hurla une vieille femme sortant de la porte arrière de la cuisine du manoir, « Fais attention à comment tu parles à Natsuki! »  
La vieille dame attrapa sa petite fille par l'oreille et la tira vers la cuisine.  
« Aïe! Aïe! » cria Nao en se débattant frénétiquement, « Mais mamie! Arrêtes! Natsuki et moi sommes amies d'enfance! »  
« N'oublie pas pour autant ton rang! Tu n'est qu'une simple servante alors qu'elle, elle fait partie de la noblesse! » rétorqua la grand-mère qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa prise.  
« Mais toi aussi, tu l'appelles par son prénom! » reprit la jeune demoiselle martyrisée, « Et tu te permets de donner des leçons? »  
La vieille femme s'apprêtait à donner une bonne correction à sa descendante, mais Natsuki intervint en séparant les deux personnes.  
« Doucement, mamie! Ce n'est pas grave, cela me dérange pas. Comme l'a dit Nao, nous nous connaissons depuis toute petite. Tandis que vous, vous me connaissez et êtes occupée de moi depuis ma naissance » expliqua notre garçon manqué pour calmer les tensions.  
Se rappelant soudainement ce qu'elle devait faire, Natsuki reprit son chemin pour rencontrer son père.  
Regardant la maîtresse des lieux s'éloigner, Nao se détacha de sa grand-mère et frotta furieusement son oreille. Elle allait rétorquer une dernière réplique, mas remarqua le regard soucieux de son ancêtre: « Mamie? »  
Nao se rapprocha de son interlocutrice et lui secoua l'épaule: « Hé, mamie! Quelque chose ne va pas? »  
La dame âgée revint de ses pensées, regardant sa petite fille avec un regard triste: « Rien de particulier... Je me disais simplement que notre petite Natsuki, si elle s'habillait de façon féminine, serait le portrait exacte de sa mère »  
Sur ces paroles, la vieille femme retourna vers les fourneaux, laissant derrière elle Nao qui resta muette. Soudain, elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte: « Ne crois pas que j'ai renoncé de lui faire porter une robe! »

Natsuki pénétra dans le grand salon de l'immense demeure des Kuga. La pièce était vaste et au fond de la salle, il y avait un grande cheminé où le portrait de la mère de notre héroïne la surplombait.  
Kotaro, le père de la jeune fille, se tenait assis dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant le tableau de sa défunte femme.  
Notre héroïne s'avança tout de même vers celui qui l'avait appelée: « Vous m'avez fait venir, père? »  
Sans décrocher les yeux du portrait, monsieur Kuga répondit vaguement: « Comme ta mère me manque... »  
Natsuki ne savait que répondre à cela et décida de garder le silence.  
Tout en prenant une gorgée de son vin rouge, toujours sans se retourner, Kotaro reprit: « Il y a une belle surprise dans ta chambre. Va voir! »  
Notre garçon manqué exécuta l'ordre et se dirigea dans ses quartiers, bien songeuse. Et très rapidement, elle arriva vers destination, devant la porte de sa chambre.

Natsuki resta un instant cloitrée devant l'ouverture, main sur la poignée, se préparant psychologiquement à sa ''surprise''. Tout en prenant son souffle, la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce.  
Elle découvrit avec stupeur un magnifique costume militaire de la garde royale posé sur son lit.  
« Il te plait? » interrogea Kotaro en faisant irruption dans la chambre, ce qui surprit notre petit garçon manqué.  
Natsuki regarda un instant son père avant de retourner ses yeux sur les fameux vêtements: « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? »  
« Tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie! » reprit fièrement monsieur Kuga en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille, « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai éduquée comme un homme »  
Notre héroïne serra les poings: « Et c'est pour cela que tu as décidé de détruire ma vie? »  
« Détruire? Détruire?! » reprit frénétiquement Kotaro en jetant son verre sur le sol, « De génération en génération, notre famille fait partie de la garde royale! Je t'offre l'honneur d'en faire partie et tu oses me dire que je détruis ta vie?! »  
« Et qu'est-ce que ma mère en a décidé à ce sujet?! Enfoiré, je suis sûre que tu ne lui as pas laissée le choix! »  
Monsieur Kuga gifla violemment sa fille qui tomba sur le sol, la joue en feu. Avec un regard meurtrier, Natsuki fixa son père qu'elle avait désormais, envie de haïr.  
« Natsuki, tu deviendras capitaine de la garde royale! Que tu le veuilles ou non! » cria le père de notre héroïne hors de lui.  
Sans demander son reste, notre garçon manqué quitta la pièce en courant.  
« Natsuki! Natsuki!! » hurla au loin la voix de son père.

Tous les domestiques de la demeure s'agitèrent aux cris du maître. Nao se retira discrètement de sa tâche, sachant très bien où son amie avait bien pu aller se réfugier. Mais avant de pouvoir franchir la porte, elle se fit interpeler. Et quelle fut donc sa surprise de savoir que c'était son supérieur.  
« Oui, Kuga-sama? » répondit docilement la jeune fille.  
« Nao, toi qui connait bien ma fille, je te prie de la convaincre de faire partie de la garde royale » demanda poliment Kotaro avec un regard menaçant, « Je sais que toi, elle t'écoutera! »  
« Euh... Je... » bégaya Nao qui intérieurement, supportait la réaction de son amie d'enfance, « Ouui, j'y vais de ce pas, Kuga-sama »  
« Nao... Il en va de toi ainsi que de ta grand-mère dans cette demeure... » menaça le père de notre héroïne, « Je n'admettrais aucun échec... »  
La grand-mère de Nao fut outrée d'entendre ce genre de parole car depuis plusieurs générations les Yuuki servaient les Kuga.  
Nao regarda un instant son ancêtre qui lui renvoya à son tour un regard complice, et elle partit à la recherche de la fugitive.

Le temps commençait à se gâter, des petites gouttelettes de pluie tombaient un peu, puis beaucoup du ciel.  
Natsuki se trouvait dans l'écurie, assise contre son fidèle animal. Elle réfléchissait, se perdait dans ses pensées et ne savait plus que faire. Depuis toujours, elle s'était pliée sous la tutelle de son père, ayant perdue très jeune sa mère, elle n'avait plus que lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, notre héroïne n'avait éprouvé aucun désaccord au fait d'être élevée comme un homme, de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas porter les robes et jouer à la poupée. Mais de là à se faire passer pour un homme devant toute la société, c'était bien trop pour elle.  
Pourtant, la tromperie serait facile étant donné que seuls son père, Nao et la vieille dame savaient qu'elle était une femme.  
L'agitation de Duran prévint Natsuki de l'arrivée d'une personne sur les lieux.  
« Doucement, Duran... »  
« Nao? » déclara notre héroïne qui reconnu de suite la voix de son amie, « Non, ne me dis rien. C'est mon père qui t'envoie, c'est cela? »  
Un silence s'installa un petit instant, laissant les deux jeunes filles mal à l'aise. Le mutisme de Nao disait long sur sa réponse, ce qui fit soupirer le garçon manqué.  
« Alors? Commence donc ton argumentation, toutefois, je te préviens, cela est déjà perdu d'avance! » annonça Natsuki qui se leva de sa cachette.  
« Je n'ai rien à dire, mis à part que mamie et moi sommes de ton côté! »  
« De mon côté? » interrogea notre héroïne stupéfaite, « Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon père t'envoie? »

L'orage se faisait entendre petit à petit pendant que Kotaro se tenait assis sur son siège privilégié dans le salon ayant comme seule lumière, les flammes de la cheminée.  
Natsuki ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre et s'avança furieusement vers son géniteur.  
« Comment peux-tu oser? » grogna la jeune fille en faisant face à son interlocuteur, « Menacer ainsi la famille Yuuki! Tu est vraiment un scélérat! »  
« Tout ne dépend que de toi, ma fille... » ajouta Kotaro, sourire aux lèvres.  
Notre héroïne resserra le poing, se retenant de frapper celui qu'elle devait respecter.  
« Cela est bien dommage que je doive arriver à de telle extrémité... Ta mère... »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma mère?! » rétorqua Natsuki qui ne supporterait en aucun cas, une insulte sur celle qui lui avait donné la vie.  
« Ta mère, jeune insolente, voulait elle aussi que tu fasses partie de la garde royale! » répondit monsieur Kuga en haussant un tant soit peu, la voix, « Elle me l'a dit sur son lit de mort et toi, fille indigne, tu voudrais aller à l'encontre de son souhait? »  
Le garçon manqué resta un instant bouche bée, ne sachant plus quoi répondre face à cette annonce. Rapidement, elle tourna le pas et se dirigea dans ses quartiers.  
Derrière Natsuki, son père fixa l'image de Saeko, la mère de notre héroïne: « Pardonne-moi, Saeko... Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix... Ta fille fera ce que tous les hommes de ma famille ont toujours fait! »

Dans sa chambre noire, Natsuki regardait le costume dont lequel elle devrait s'accoutumer à toujours porter. Les éclaires foudroyantes faisaient quelques éclats de lumière dans la pièce où l'on pouvait voir briller une petite larme sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
« Mère... Si c'est vraiment cela que vous désirez, je me plierais à votre volonté... » déclara la jeune fille en prenant l'habit entre ses mains.  
A l'extérieur, la pluie commença à tomber fort, exprimant les sentiments du cœur de Natsuki.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

« Un défi?! »interrogea Natsuki en se tournant vers son père.  
« Exactement! Ne crois pas que ta place te sera offerte sur un plateau. La famille Masashi vise aussi le poste. Tu devras donc l'affronter et le combat se fera devant les yeux de notre roi » expliqua Kotaro en accélérant la vitesse de son cheval.  
Le père et la fille Kuga, sur leur destrier, se dirigeaient vers la ville où le château du roi y résidait, Syriel. Bien évidemment, Natsuki portait le magnifique costume que son père lui avait offert, cet uniforme d'homme de la garde royale.  
« Aujourd'hui, tu auras même le privilège de rencontrer la princesse de Fuuka » déclara monsieur Kuga qui voulait que sa progéniture soit au courante de toutes les informations royales.  
« La princesse de Fuuka? Mais que vient-elle faire à Artai? »  
« Tout simplement parce que c'est la futur fiancée de notre prince, mon cher enfant! »  
Encore une union afin de préserver la paix entre deux pays, se disait notre héroïne.  
Natsuki ne comprenait pas l'attitude des hauts placés ainsi que leur politique, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas et elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler.  
Arrivé à Syriel, les Kuga se dirigèrent rapidement vers le palais royal. Kotaro déposa son cheval à l'écurie. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle des invités lorsqu'il vit que sa fille ne suivait pas le mouvement.  
« Natsuki, mon fils, que fais-tu? » questionna monsieur Kuga en faisant attention aux mots qu'il utilisait au sein de la communauté royale.  
« Père, j'aimerais pouvoir faire un petit tour de la ville avec Duran » annonça notre garçon manqué qui fit faire demi-tour à son animal sans avoir attendu la réponse de son paternel.  
Sachant parfaitement que quoi qu'il dise, son enfant irait quand même, Kotaro déclara: « Dans deux heures, la princesse de Fuuka arrivera et ton combat démarrera. Ne sois pas en retard! »

Natsuki fit galoper Duran en direction du quartier marchand, ne voulant se frotter à la famille royale le plus tard que possible.  
L'animation était à son comble en ville; avec tous ces événements et surtout l'arrivée de la princesse de Fuuka, toute la population était en activité afin de célébrer cette occasion.  
Natsuki marchait gentiment à côté son destrier et regardait dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas souvent eut la chance de venir dans cet endroit.  
Notre héroïne n'aimait pas énormément la foule, mais elle préférait cela que de se retrouver entourée de plein de noble hypocrite.

Soudain, une petite dispute attira l'attention de notre futur capitaine de la garde royal, c'était un gros marchant qui hurlait sur une pauvre petite fille. Il semblerait que l'enfant avait malencontreusement fait tomber trois misérables petites pommes par mégarde sur le sol.  
Le vendeur très mécontent tenait furieusement le poignet de la petite fille habillée de haillon.  
Les larmes aux yeux, la pauvre enfant implorait le pardon, n'ayant aucune pièce en poche, elle comptait sur la compréhension et la bonté de la personne qui demandait le dédommagement.  
L'homme fut l'opposé de ce que l'enfant demandait et s'apprêtait à la battre de son imposante main.  
Au moment où Natsuki allait réagir, elle se fit devancer par une femme aux cheveux châtains qui s'interposa entre l'adulte et l'enfant.  
« Arrêtez! Cette enfant ne l'a pas fait exprès! » déclara la sauveuse sortie de nulle part.  
« Et qui va me dédommager, hein? Vous peut-être?! Les temps sont durs et cette sale gamine m'a détruit de la marchandise! » rétorqua le gros marchand encore plus furieux qu'avant.  
« Ce ne sont que trois petites pommes... » reprit la brune en regardant l'état de la petite fille, « Est-ce que ça va? »  
L'enfant acquiesça en sanglotant doucement dans les bras réconfortants de sa protectrice. A voir par les vêtements de paysan, la jeune femme ne semblait pas non plus posséder de quoi rembourser le vendeur.  
Ce dernier perdit patience et s'apprêtait à empoigner la demoiselle par sa belle chevelure brune. Mais contre toute attente, une main ferme attrapa le bras de l'homme, ce qui l'empêcha de mettre à exécution son plan.  
« Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour vouloir poser la main sur sur une femme et une enfant? » grogna Natsuki en repoussant l'homme en arrière, « Je me ferais tout petit, si j'étais toi! »  
« Qui es-tu?! » interrogea l'homme en rage qui s'avança rapidement vers notre héroïne.  
La pointe du petite lame caressa le cou de l'homme, ce qui l'arrêta net et Natsuki répondit à sa question: « Kuga Natsuki! Je te déconseille tout mouvement brusque, mon gars... »  
Notre garçon manqué sortit trois pièces de sa poche et le lança à son adversaire: « Prend ça et fiche-nous la paix! »

Une fois le conflit terminé, notre héroïne se tourna vers les deux personnes qu'elle venaient de secourir.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien? » questionna-t-elle à la courageuse demoiselle.  
La brune leva son regard vers sa sauveuse, dévoilant de splendide yeux écarlate comme un rubis. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Natsuki se rendit compte de la beauté de la jeune fille et dut retenir un rougissement. Mais la brunette s'en rendit compte et pouffa discrètement pour ne pas être trop impolie.  
« Ahem! » toussa Natsuki ressemblant de plus en plus une tomate, elle détourna la tête, « Euh... Comment vous appelez-vous? »  
« Ara, voilà beaucoup de question, mon cher sauveur! » ricana la jeune femme, « Avant tout, je souhaiterais vous remercier de nous avoir aider. Et merci, nous allons toutes les deux parfaitement bien »  
« Ce n'est rien, voyons. Sur ce, bonne journée! » déclara Natsuki qui attrapa Duran par la sangle et qui s'apprêtait à partir.  
« Ce n'est pas gentil de partir alors que vous m'aviez posé une autre question... » annonça la brune sur une moue boudeuse.  
Notre héroïne fut touchée par le côté adorable de son interlocutrice, elle se rapprocha de la femme et fit la révérence: « Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, belle demoiselle »  
« Oh! Monsieur est un parfait gentleman! » fit la brunette avec un doux sourire, « Alors, je vais répondre à votre question. Je m'appelle Shizuru »  
« Shizuru... »  
« Shizuru tout court! » reprit la brune en faisant à son tour la révérence afin de rentrer dans le jeu du jeune noble.  
Natsuki sourit et attrapa la main de Shizuru pour y déposer un baiser: « Enchanté, Shizuru tout court! »  
Et les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se faire interrompre par le gargouillement de l'estomac de la petite fillette, une façon de dire qu'elle avait faim et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier sa présence.

En sortant d'une petite boulangerie, Natsuki sortit avec un petit sac dans les mains.  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi, ma petite! » offrit-elle en donnant le paquet à la petite fille.  
« Merci beaucoup, monsieur! » annonça l'enfant avec le plus beau des sourires sur le visage, « Je vais le distribuer à toute ma famille! »  
Sans plus attendre, la petite fillette partit aussi vite que l'éclair dans les bas quartier, certainement pour retrouver les siens.  
« C'est très gentil de votre part » ajouta Shizuru en regardant notre héroïne d'un doux regard.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, le clocher se mit à sonner les deux heures de l'après-midi. Natsuki se souvint soudainement le pourquoi de sa présence à Syriel.  
« Et merde! » injuria notre garçon manqué qui partit vers Duran, s'arrêta à mi-chemin et revint vers son amie, « Au revoir, mademoiselle! »  
Puis, Natsuki repartit une nouvelle fois vers son fidèle compagnon et monta rapidement sur son dos.  
« Vais-je un jour vous revoir? » interrogea Shizuru en faisant des grands signes d'adieu.  
« Dieu seul le sait! » répondit notre héroïne qui partit au galop.

En arrivant à l'écurie, Natsuki ne fut pas surprise de n'y voir personne car tout le monde était déjà dans l'arène du roi, attendant tous le spectacle que notre héroïne devait produire.  
Soudain et surtout contre toute attende, Natsuki vit un jeune homme dans le box juste à côté du sien.  
« Ne seriez-vous pas le fils de Kuga Kotaro, Natsuki Kuga? » questionna la deuxième personne dans l'écurie.  
« C'est bien moi et à qui ai-je l'honneur? » interrogea notre garçon manqué qui se tourna vers son interlocuteur d'un regard méfiant.  
« Je suis surpris que vous ne me connaissiez pas » déclara le jeune garçon en tendant la main, « Masashi Takeda, enchanté! »  
« Enchanté! » répondit simplement Natsuki en serrant la main de son futur adversaire.  
Sans comprendre le pourquoi, ni le comment, Takeda se mit à rougir furieusement.  
« Est-ce que ça va? Vous avez de la fièvre? » demanda notre héroïne en posant son front contre celui du garçon.  
Le fils Masashi se retira rapidement sans vraiment comprendre son cœur battait vite et surtout, il était fasciné de la beauté de son rival.  
« No-no-no-no-non, tout va bi-bi-bien! » bégaya le jeune homme qui se retourna telle un robot pour s'avancer vers le lieu du défi, « On de-devrait y aller! »  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de notre héroïne qui dégaina sa lame qu'elle mit sous la gorge de son adversaire: « Mais où vas-tu ainsi? »  
Takeda se retourna, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux des poissons: « Quoi? »  
« Battons-nous, ici! » déclara Natsuki qui lança sa première attaque que son opposant esquiva.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cours du roi, les gens s'impatientaient terriblement. Les deux combattants n'avaient pas encore pointé le bout de leur nez.  
En commençant à perdre patience, le roi questionna les deux pères des deux jeunes hommes attendus: « Où sont-ils? »  
« Ils ne vont pas tarder, mon seigneur! Mon fils, Natsuki, est rarement en retard... » déclara Kotaro sentant la sueur perler sur son front.  
Se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, le père de notre héroïne se demandait bien ce que pouvait fabriquer sa fille dans ce genre de situation.  
« Natsuki... Où es-tu? » murmura Kotaro enclin à la colère.  
Soudain, un écuyer fit son entrée dans les lieux en hurlant haut et fort: « Ils sont vers l'écurie! Ils combattent vers l'écurie!! Le jeune Kuga a défié le jeune Masashi! »  
« Comment?! » cria le roi qui se tourna vers le géniteur du fauteur de trouble, « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! »  
« Je... Je ne sais pas, mon seigneur... » répondit faiblement Kotaro et tous le monde se déplaça vers le lieu du combat en toute hâte.

« Insolant! » hurla le père de notre héroïne qui lui envoya une gifle de toutes ses forces, « Te rends-tu compte de toute l'humiliation que tu m'as faîtes devant tout le monde?! »  
Les Kuga se trouvaient dans une chambre d'invitée dans le palais royale de Syriel.  
« Et alors? Je l'ai battu! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? » rétorqua Natsuki, la main sur la joue, « Où est donc le problème, si je n'avais pas envie de l'affronter devant tout un public? »  
« Misérable! Le roi est très en colère face à ton comportement! Il se pourrait même qu'il ne te veille pas dans sa garde personnelle à cause de ton comportement immature! »  
« Comme c'est dommage... » murmura Natsuki en détournant le regard.  
Son père l'attrapa par le col et d'un regard encore plus que meurtrier, il déclara: « C'est ce que tu cherchais à faire depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? Vaurien! »  
« Tss! » siffla notre héroïne en s'arrachant de l'emprise de son paternel.  
« Toi, tu... » hurla Kotaro en levant sa main une nouvelle fois pour une autre gifle.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, ce qui interrompit monsieur Kuga dans son action.  
« Qui est-ce? » grogna Kotaro qui commençait lentement à se calmer.  
« Je suis un envoyé du roi » répondit une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
« Ah? Euh... Entrez! » répondit le père de notre garçon manqué en se redressant correctement.  
L'informateur du roi entra dans la pièce, regardant de haut Natsuki, la coupable de tout ce remue ménage.  
« Ahem, je suis ici pour vous informez que le roi prendra le fils Masashi dans sa garde personnelle » annonça le vieil homme en redressant ses lunettes rondes, « Toutefois, le roi ne vous tient pas rigueur pour cette incident »  
« Merci! Merci! » répondit Kotaro en baissant la tête à plusieurs prises et lorsqu'il vit que sa progéniture ne faisait pas de même, il agrippa la tête de Natsuki pour l'obliger à l'imiter.  
Un grognement inaudible sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
« Excusez mon fils pour tous ces problèmes, il ne recommencera plus... » déclara Kotaro en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de son faux fils désormais.  
« Je l'espère fort bien car votre fils n'est certes pas pris dans la garde royale, mais par son don pour le maniement d'arme et son assurance de soi, il a été exigé à un autre poste... » annonça le vieil homme se tournant vers l'héritier des Kuga.  
« Mon fils a un poste?! Lequel?? » demanda le père de Natsuki surpris de se retournement de situation.  
« Il fera parti de ma garde personnelle! » déclara une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Toutes les personnes dans la pièce fit révérence à l'arrivée de la princesse de Fuuka.  
« Votre altesse, c'est un honneur d'avoir la grâce de recevoir votre visite » fit Kotaro qui essayait de dissimuler sa joie, « Et c'est encore avec un plus grand bonheur que de savoir mon fils dans votre garde personnelle! Je ne puis demander mieux que mon fils soit un soldat à votre service »  
« Soldat? Qui a dit qu'il serait mon soldat? » reprit la princesse avec un petit rire moqueur, ce qui fit lever la tête de monsieur Kuga, « Je le veux comme capitaine de ma garde royale! »  
Natsuki leva à son tour la tête, surprise de cette annonce. Mais sa stupeur fut à son comble lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois, le visage de l'héritière du trône de Fuuka.  
« Shizuru... » marmonna notre héroïne qui ne revenait pas que la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, était la même qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt dans l'après-midi.  
Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse rajouter un autre mot, Shizuru posa son index sur la bouche, signe complice, demandant le silence.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

« Capitaine de la garde royale de la princesse... » marmonna Natsuki avant de se tourner sur le côté, « C'est quoi ce bordel? »  
Notre héroïne se trouvait dans sa chambre au manoir Kuga. Son poste sera officiel le lendemain et à partir de ce moment-là, elle devra loger au château.  
En attendant, notre petit garçon manqué se tortillait dans son lit. Repensant sans cesse aux événements récents.  
Ne revenant toujours pas sur le fait que la princesse de Fuuka et la paysane du marché soit une seule et même personne. Et pis d'abord, que faisait-elle là? Et dans une telle tenue?  
Natsuki ne cessait de se dire que le sort était contre elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse, le destin faisait toujours en sorte qu'elle suive la voie que son père désirait pour elle.  
« C'est une conspiration divine » souffla notre héroïne avant de s'écrouler de sommeil.  
La journée avait été longue, mais celle qui allait suivre sera encore plus éprouvante.

Tout le monde dans le château était en mouvement aujourd'hui. La cérémonie de bienvenue pour la princesse de Fuuka avait lieu. En cette occasion, cette dernière devait faire connaissance avec toute la cour d'Artai.

Shizuru se trouvait sagement assise dans sa chambre, se faisant pomponner par ses servantes. Une terrible épreuve l'attendait car elle devait faire bonne impression à toutes les personnes présentes à la fête.  
On frappa à la porte trois fois, puis: « C'est le capitaine Kuga. Vous m'avez fait appeler, votre altesse? »  
Ce fut avec une joie non-dissimulée que la princesse accueillit son protecteur royal. Natsuki pénétra dans la pièce et fit une révérence.  
Shizuru fit signe aux autres personnes de la chambre de sortir afin de les laisser seules.  
Une fois la porte refermée, la brune commença: « Je suppose que vous avez plein de questions à me poser. Et à propos de l'incident d'hier, me trompe-je? »  
« Votre altesse n'a aucune raison de répondre à mes questions et encore moins à se justifier devant moi » répondit simplement notre héroïne, malgré les interrogations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.  
Contre toute attente, la dauphine fit une moue boudeuse comme une petite fille gâtée.  
Totalement déstabilisée par ce genre de comportement, Natsuki ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir.  
Voyant que son petit cirque faisait réagir le capitaine de la garde, Shizuru aborda un petit sourire victorieux. Ce qui fit teindre les joues de notre garçon manqué en rose.  
« Alors mon petit capitaine? » reprit la brune sur un ton enjoué.  
Petit capitaine..? Était-ce une façon de parler pour une princesse?  
« Euh, je... » bégaya Natsuki qui se trouva contrainte de répondre à l'attente de sa dame, « Que faisiez-vous au marché hier? Et surtout, sans vous offenser, dans une tenue de paysanne? »  
« Je l'attendais celle-là! Sachez, mon petit capitaine, que j'aime souvent me promener ainsi. Parmi les gens ''normaux'' »  
Cela allait sans dire que la manière dont son altesse s'exprimait perturbait notre héroïne. Une femme de ce rang devait avoir un langage plus... approprié. Qu'allaient donc penser les gens de la cour lorsqu'ils entendront cela? Mais ce serait déplacé pour un soldat de rectifier une personne de sang royale.  
« Pourquoi moi? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi? » reprit Natsuki.  
« Tout simplement parce que vous m'avez fasciné la première fois que je vous ai rencontré » déclara Shizuru en tapant dans ses mains, « Vous aviez tellement la classe et du charisme. Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que vous pour être mon capitaine »  
Était-ce donc là, les critères pour avoir un si haut rang parmi les soldats?  
« Et surtout, c'est parce que je vous ai trouvé très gentille et rassurant » ajouta la brune avec un adorable sourire.  
Natsuki se retourna brutalement, essayant de dissimulé un terrible rougissement: « Ce-cela était tout à fait normal. N'importe qui aurait porté secours à des demoiselles en danger! »  
« N'importe quelles demoiselles? »  
« Pardon? »  
Shizuru changea soudainement de ton, elle prit une voix plus sérieuse: « En fait, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'était pour vous demander quelques conseils »  
« Des conseils? » s'interrogea notre garçon manqué intrigué.  
« Oui, à propos de la cour. Je ne connais personne à vrai dire... » expliqua la brune sans pour autant se sentir honteuse.  
« Comment dire... Moi non plus... » répondit Natsuki un peu gênée, « Je n'aime pas côtoyer ces personne-là, votre altesse »  
« Cela n'est pas grave. Je ferais avec » concéda Shizuru en riant de la gène de son interlocutrice, « Et de toute façon, vous êtes là pour me protéger et non pour faire des commérages »  
Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux propos de la princesse de Fuuka.  
« Et Natsuki est tout à fait charmant avec ce sourire! » reprit cette dernière.  
Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau rougissement pour notre petite héroïne.

Takeda préparait son destrier,.A présent capitaine du roi, il se devait de tenir bonne figure face au peuple.  
« Alors nerveux? »  
Soudain, le jeune homme se crispa au son de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Derrière lui se tenait Natsuki qui revenait du parcours d'obstacle avec Duran.  
« Ne-nerveux, mais pourquoi? » demanda Takeda qui essayait désespérément de se détendre, mais en vain.  
« Ben, pour la cérémonie, tu t'en rappelles? » déclara la maîtresse de Duran en posant pied à terre, « Enfin excuse-moi, je peux bien te tutoyer, si? »  
Le cœur du jeune Musashi battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi la présence de l'héritier des Kuga le mettait si mal à l'aise.  
« Non, y a pas de problème. Et pour la cérémonie, je ne suis pas trop inquiet » concéda Takeda.  
« Moi, je suis un peu nerveux pour la balade de la princesse de Fuuka. Traverser une foule où peut-être un malfaiteur s'y cacherait... C'est pas très rassurant. Mais pour toi cela doit être pire, non? La vie du roi est entre tes mains! Dans la foule, il faudra rester sur ces gardes durant toutes les secondes qui passeront » expliqua Natsuki en se frottant le menton, « Mais si cela ne te fait rien. Et ben, tu remontes dans mon estime! »  
Sur une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade, notre garçon manqué rentra son cheval avant de quitter l'écurie.  
D'un sourire crispé, le jeune Musashi saluait d'une manière robotique. Les paroles de Natsuki venaient de le percuter de plein fouet. Et à présent, il angoissait...

La parade était sur le point de démarrer. Tout le monde était à son poste.  
Shizuru se trouvait dans son carrosse avec ses dames de compagnie tandis que Natsuki chevauchera juste à côté.  
« Aller mon petit Duran, il va falloir assurer » murmura notre héroïne en caressant son destrier.  
Malgré toute sa nervosité, elle gardait parfaitement son calme. Il le fallait bien, sinon quel genre de capitaine royal ferait-elle?  
L'agitation de Natsuki accrut lorsque cette dernière croisa le regard de Shizuru qui lui sourit.  
Le bruit des tambours frappait, signe du départ. Cela surpris la cavalière de Duran qui revint à ses esprits. Et d'un geste assuré, notre héroïne fit avancer Duran.

La marche se produisait sans encombre pour le moment, et ils étaient à mi-parcours. Ne relâchant pas sa garde une seule seconde, Natsuki scrutait toute la foule. Rien à signaler.  
Soudain, un petit objet brillant éblouit pendant un petit instant le capitaine de la garde de la princesse. Rapidement, notre héroïne tourna la tête vers la source de lumière.  
Il fallut quelques minutes à Natsuki pour repérer un arc armé d'une flèche à travers la population: « Protéger sa majesté!! »  
A cet appel, tous se mirent sur leur garde. La foule commença à paniquer lorsque l'on vit plusieurs projectiles décoller vers le ciel avant d'entamer leur décente.  
Le roi, le seul à voyager sur un carrosse ouvert, était le plus enclin à ces attaques. Takeda se sentait totalement dépassé, trop de flèches survolaient sa tête.  
« Protège le roi, imbécile!! » hurla Natsuki en lançant son cheval au galop.  
Notre héroïne se plaça près du seigneur et dévia avec une dextérité incroyable les missiles. Mais malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux.  
Une flèche se dirigeait vers la tête du roi à une vitesse affolante. Les cris de la foule suivirent après l'impacte du métal dans la chair.  
Natsuki s'était interposée entre la projectile et le roi. Cette dernière fut transpercée à l'épaule et tomba de son destrier.  
« Que? Mais que faîtes-vous tous? Attrapez-moi les coupables!! » ordonna le seigneur en colère, « Je veux leur tête sur un plateau!! »  
Takeda désigna la direction d'où les projectiles provenaient. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que les soldats se jettent dans la foules afin de trouver les fautifs.  
« Et que quelqu'un soigne cet enfant! » hurla une nouvelle fois le roi en désignant la blessure de Natsuki.

Au loin, Shizuru n'arrivait pas à voir la scène. Mais rapidement, une de ses dames de compagnie qui était partie se renseigner, revint. Annonçant les événements et la flèche que Natsuki s'était prise dans l'épaule, la brune commença à s'inquiéter.  
« Pas un geste, pas un bruit!! » déclara un étranger en pénétrant dans le véhicule.

Notre capitaine de la garde royale essayait en vain de dissimuler sa douleur. Grimaçant, Natsuki n'avait qu'une seule envie: qu'on lui retire cette foutue flèche de l'épaule.  
Pour ne pas penser à sa souffrance, elle leva la tête et décida de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ce fut à ce moment-là que notre héroïne remarqua que ses soldats qui devaient protéger la princesse, n'était plus à leur postes. Ils avaient certainement dû partir à la poursuite des malfaiteurs.  
Soudain, Natsuki remarqua qu'un étrange homme monta dans le carrosse de Shizuru et qu'un autre s'approchait du cocher.  
« Les idiots! » grogna Natsuki qui remonta hâtivement sur son cheval noir.  
Le moyen de transport de la princesse se mit tout d'un coup en marche et sortit du cortège. Rapidement, on vit les demoiselles d'honneur tomber une à une du véhicule. Sans plus attendre, notre héroïne prit les malfaiteurs en poursuite.

Les ruelles était presque vides. Rien de bien étonnant étant donné que les gens s'étaient tous réunis à la place principale pour le défilé. Ce fut sans peine que le carrosse avançait à une vitesse folle.  
Malgré les éclaires de douleurs que Natsuki subissait à chaque pas de Duran, elle continuait de faire accélérer son cheval.  
La rage montait petit à petit dans la tête de notre garçon manqué. Une fois ces criminels attrapés, elle les mettrait en charpie.  
Avec un bras droit qui ne pouvait plus bouger, Natsuki manquait à chaque seconde de perdre l'équilibre.  
Agacée par cet handicap, la maîtresse de Duran empoigna le bois de la flèche. Après une grande inspiration, l'héritière des Kuga tira de toutes ses forces sur la cause de ses douleurs.  
Natsuki ne put retenir un terrible hurlement lorsqu'elle ôta le bout de métal de sa chair. Tout en se retenant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, elle força encore le pas de Duran.  
Grâce à cela, la cavalière du cheval noir arriva rapidement au même niveau que le véhicule en question.

« Alors, tu n'as même pas peur? » questionna l'étranger en pointant sa lame.  
« Ara, il est rare que l'on me tutoie ainsi. Cela fait bizarre » répondit simplement Shizuru en gardant parfaitement son calme.  
« Tu fous pas de ma gueule! Je pourrais te tuer sur le champs, si je le voulais! » menaça le malfaiteur en brandissant son arme.  
« Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà morte. Je pense que vous avez encore besoin de moi. Pour quoi faire? Mystère » commenta la brune avec une pointe d'insolence.  
A ce moment-là, à travers la vitre, derrière l'étranger, la princesse aperçut que son petit capitaine se rapprochait de plus en plus. Intrigué, le criminel allait se retourner.  
« Ah non! Je vous en prie ne me faîtes pas de mal!! » cria Shizuru en cachant son visage derrière ses mains, faignant les pleures.  
Se sentant plus que victorieux, le brigand fixait la princesse avec un sourire démoniaque: « Tu as enfin compris la situation ma belle! »  
L'homme éclata de rire, un rire bien gras. Apparemment, il aimait bien se sentir supérieur.  
Lorsque tout d'une coup, Shizuru baissa ses bras, ce qui dévoila un visage radieux: « Et vous, vous n'avez pas compris la votre »  
A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un poing rencontra sa joue.  
Natsuki s'était rapprochée du véhicule pendant la diversion de la brune. Et elle y pénétra en frappant directement le malfaiteur qui se cogna contre la parroie avant de s'évanouir.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien, votre altesse? » questionna la sauveuse en scrutant toutes blessures potentielles sur la princesse.  
« Maintenant que mon petit capitaine est là, oui, tout va bien » répondit joyeusement Shizuru.  
« Les plaisanteries sont pour plus tard, votre altesse » déclara Natsuki qui attrapa la main de la brune, « Vous me faîtes confiance? »  
« Bien évidemment »  
Sans plus attendre, nos deux héroïnes s'approchèrent de la porte. Duran courrait encore à côté du carrosse et était prêt à intercepter sa cavalière.  
Prudemment et surtout, sans attiré l'attention de l'homme qui contrôlait les chevaux, Natsuki déposa Shizuru sur son destrier et monta avec elle.

Une fois en sécurité, notre garçon manqué ralentit le pas de son fidèle compagnon qui devait être bien épuisé à présent. Afin d'alléger Duran, Natsuki décida de marcher à côté.  
« Mais vous êtes blessés » remarqua Shizuru en voyant le sang sur le magnifique costume de son capitaine.  
« Ne vous en faîtes pas, votre altesse, cela ne me fait presque plus souffrir » rassura l'hériter des Kuga avec un sourire charmeur.  
« Ce ne sera pas avec votre beau sourire que je serais rassurée » signala la brune en ricanant.  
« Cela est bien dommage, votre altesse. Je n'ai pas de meilleur argument pour le moment » ajouta Natsuki en riant.  
« Merci, mon petit capitaine » fit Shizuru d'une voix douce.  
« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, votre altesse »  
La suite de la marche se fit en silence jusqu'au château. Tout le long du trajet, la princesse de Fuuka n'avait pas lâché des yeux son protecteur.  
Cela allait sans dire que nos deux héroïnes eurent un énorme accueille à leur retour.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV**

Le soleil entamait sa descente derrière la ligne d'horizon. Après le terrible événement qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la cérémonie de bienvenue continuait tout de même son cours.  
Dans une petite salle de réunion, deux mains frappèrent furieusement sur une table.  
« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, messieurs! Grâce à vous, la vie de son altesse a été mise en danger! » grogna le capitaine Kuga à son escadron, « Non seulement vous n'êtes pas restés à vos postes, mais en plus, vous avez obéis à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je vous rappellerais tout de même que je suis votre capitaine!! »  
Tous les soldats qui se tenaient dans la pièce tremblaient devant le sermon de l'héritier de la famille Kuga. Les yeux perçants de la jeune fille glaçaient le sang de tous.  
Malgré les réticences de Natsuki, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle possédait l'autorité et le charisme requis pour diriger la garde royale. Hors d'elle, notre héroïne ne pouvait supporter l'échec cuisant de ses propres hommes. Et ce soir, lors de la cérémonie, aucune autre erreur ne sera permise.

La salle des fêtes était à son comble. Toute la grande noblesse de la région s'y était donnée rendez-vous en cette occasion. Un sublime orchestre jouait une douce mélodie pendant que les personnes discutaient ou radotaient en attendant l'arrivée de la famille royale. L'impatience et l'excitation montaient petit à petit. Chacun n'attendait qu'une seule chose: pouvoir aller lécher les bottes de la royauté.  
Accoudée contre une colonne de pierre, Natsuki observait minutieusement les convives un à un. Cherchant le moindre faux pas ou détail suspect. Ce n'était pas que notre héroïne devenait paranoïaque, mais elle commençait simplement à prendre son rôle au sérieux.  
Monsieur Kuga s'avança fièrement dans l'assemblé, saluant les personnes qui l'entourait. Rapidement, certains nobles et duchesses vinrent à sa rencontre et entamèrent une conversation bien courante pour la noblesse. Après l'exploit de son fils, il était normal que les éloges allaient tomber.  
Après quelques petits coups d'œil vers le capitaine Kuga, une jeune femme déclara: « Et bien, monsieur Kuga, vous pouvez être fier de votre fils! »  
« Votre compliment me vont droit au cœur, madame » répondit modestement Kotaro.  
« J'ai appris qu'il avait déjoué le kidnapping de la princesse. Non seulement votre fils est beau, mais il est fort et intelligent » renchérit une autre femme dans la conversation.  
Le père de notre héroïne se contenta de rire et de sourire amicalement. Satisfait que sa progéniture reflétait enfin son idéal, Kotaro savourait tranquillement sa victoire.

« Regardez comme il est beau! »

« Comme il est fort! »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais être sauvé des griffes des malfaiteurs par lui »

Faisant la sourde oreille, Natsuki essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux commérages tout autour d'elle. Notre garçon manqué détestait plus que tout être au centre de l'attention des gens. Malheureusement pour elle, depuis son exploit, tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle. Sans montrer une once de gène, la jeune femme gardait son calme et sa sérénité.  
« Et bien, vous avez un sacré succès, Kuga »  
Notre garçon manqué tourna la tête afin de voir son interlocuteur: « Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Takeda. Après tout, on est au même niveau »  
Un peu gêné, le jeune Masashi se gratta la tête: « D'accord, Na-Nat-su-su-ki »  
Natsuki soupira silencieusement, elle ne comprenait pas le manque d'assurance de son camarade. Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent, déclarant l'arrivée de la famille royale. Tous les convives se tournèrent vers la porte principale.  
La première personne à faire son entrée fut bien évidemment, le roi lui-même. A sa droite, le jeune dauphin d'Artai, le futur fiancé de la princesse de Fuuka. Tous deux avancèrent au milieu de la pièce, les révérences se faisaient au fur et à mesure de leur parcours.  
Natsuki observa attentivement les deux arrivants. Cela était à vrai dire, la première fois que notre petit garçon manqué voyait le roi et son fils.  
Au premier abord, le seigneur avait une sorte d'aura imposante. Il avait fier allure dans son sublime dans son costume majestueux. Par contre, ce que dégageait le jeune prince était totalement à l'opposé de son père. Malgré ses beaux vêtements, le jeune homme ne possédait pas le même charisme que son géniteur. Il semblait hésitant, timide et très peu à l'aise dans la foule.  
Devant une telle image, Natsuki n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme sera le futur époux de Shizuru.  
L'arrivée de la princesse de Fuuka était imminent, la salle retînt son souffle. Notre héroïne se redressa lentement afin de mieux apercevoir la jeune femme. Shizuru Fujino fit son entrée et sa beauté éblouissante aveugla toute l'assemblé en attisant la jalousie de certaines. Avec un sourire plus que resplendissant, la brune s'avança dans la foule qui s'écarta devant elle.  
Tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, ce qui rassura Natsuki qui se détendit un peu.

La soirée continua son cours sans le moindre problème. La princesse de Fuuka côtoya tour à tour toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Chose qui devait être bien ennuyeuse et épuisante, se disait Natsuki. Cette dernière n'avait pas lâché son altesse des yeux une seule seconde.  
Soudain une troupe de trois demoiselles s'approchèrent de notre héroïne qui ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention.  
« Kuga-San, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer » débuta l'une d'elle en rougissant comme une idiote, « J'ai ouïe dire de vos exploits incroyables »  
Natsuki n'avait qu'une seule envie: faire partir ces femmes aux yeux de merlans frits. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de son père, ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait rester polie avec la noblesse. Il fallait que quoiqu'il arrive que notre garçon manqué augmente sa popularité.  
Notre héroïne ronchonna intérieurement. Devoir séduire des pimbêches étaient pire qu'un supplice pour elle, pire même que de faire partie de la garde royale. Mais sous les regards menaçants de son géniteur, Natsuki dut se rendre.  
Soupirant discrètement, elle attrapa la main de son interlocutrice et la baisa délicatement. En réalité, notre petit garçon manqué essayait d'éviter le plus possible le contact de ses lèvres avec la peau de l'étrangère. Puis, d'un sourire charmeur, elle déclara: « Je suis honoré, très chère belle dame. Je n'ai par contre pas entendu parler que de sublimes créatures telles que vous se trouvaient à cette soirée »  
Natsuki aurait voulu vomir face à ses propres paroles. Maudissant plus que jamais son paternel, elle se disait qu'un jour, elle aura sa revanche. Mais malheureusement pour elle, une horde de jeune femme s'agglutinèrent de plus en plus autour d'elle. Complètement débordée, notre héroïne ne savait plus quoi faire.  
« Ara, désolé de vous décevoir, mesdames. Mais j'ai la chance d'être la seule personne qui ait le privilège d'avoir la protection de Kuga-San »  
Dans la ruade, Natsuki n'avait pas remarqué que la brune s'était approchée du groupe. Elle se trouvait même juste derrière notre garçon manqué avec un grand sourire. Toutes les femmes nobles firent la révérence et étaient ravies que la dauphine leur ait adressé la parole. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'attroupement se dissipa petit à petit. Laissant finalement seules nos deux amies.  
Natsuki souffla de soulagement. Enfin un peu d'air pur, se disait-elle intérieurement. Comment les membres de la famille royale pouvaient-ils supportaient autant de monde autour d'eux?  
« Natsuki est un sacré charmeur et un beau parleur de surcroit » murmura la brune d'une manière que seule notre héroïne pouvait l'entendre.  
Surprise, notre garçon manqué tourna la tête vers la princesse de Fuuka. Avait-elle assisté à sa prestation un peu plus tôt, s'interrogeait Natsuki. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre réplication, elle se fit interrompre par la brune: « Natsuki est ''mon'' petit capitaine... »  
Notre garde du corps de la princesse rougit subitement. Cachant la moitié de son visage avec sa main, Natsuki se tourna afin que son interlocutrice ne puisse voir ses rougeurs.

Des ricanements et des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle. Curieuse, notre jeune Kuga jeta un cou d'œil sur la source de tout ce remue-ménage. Dans la foule, à l'écart de toutes les commères de la noblesse, une blonde fixait assidument Shizuru. Venant d'arrivée à la soirée, la nouvelle venue s'avançait fièrement, la tête bien haute, vers la star de la fête.  
« Ara, qui est-ce? » chuchota Shizuru à son capitaine de sa garde.  
Se rapprochant discrètement de la princesse, Natsuki répondit doucement: « C'est la comtesse Suzushiro »  
La brune était surprise, mais ne se retourna pas vers son interlocutrice. Restant de marbre, elle se demandait toutefois comment cela se faisait que son petit capitaine connaissait l'existence de cette femme. Alors que cette dernière prétendait fuir la cours.  
« Ce n'est pas mon genre de suivre les bruits qui courent ou les conversations mondaines » reprit Natsuki qui ne lâchait toujours pas la blonde des yeux, « Mais elle est si célèbre qu'il est presque impossible de ne pas la connaître »  
« Que voulez-vous dire? » chuchota la princesse de Fuuka, curieuse.  
« C'est grâce au roi si Suzushiro Haruka a pu obtenir un titre si noble. Mais des rumeurs courent que cette dernière serait assez perfide pour s'être faîte la maîtresse favorite de notre seigneur » répondit notre garçon manqué avant de tourner le dos à la brune, « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reste une mauvaise fréquentation que vous devriez éviter, votre altesse »  
A l'arrivée d'Haruka, Natsuki se retira poliment en faisant la révérence. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation. Tout en reculant, cette dernière priait pour que les choses se passent bien. Surprise d'apprendre que la brune avait un langage différent face aux nobles, cela rassura notre héroïne.  
Une fois en face de la vedette de la soirée, avec un air sur d'elle, Haruka attendait les salutations de la princesse. A la cours, il y avait une règle d'or. On ne pouvait répondre ou parler à un membre de la famille royale que lorsque ce dernier nous aurait adressé la parole en premier. Et que dans ce cas là.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Shizuru s'avança dans la direction de la nouvelle venue. Mais contre toute attente, au lieu de s'arrêter devant la comtesse Suzushiro, la brune continua sa route sans même lui adresser un regard. Tout le monde admira la scène stupéfait et silencieux. Bouche bée, Haruka ne revenait pas de cet affront. Elle venait de se faire complètement ridiculiser devant toute la noblesse. Et cela, elle ne le pardonnera jamais.  
Tapant sa main contre le front, Natsuki se demandait si la réaction de Shizuru était à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit un peut plus tôt. Elle soupira fortement. Comment allait-elle rattraper cette grosse bêtise?

« Je me demande bien ce qui aurait pu passer par la tête de son altesse » se questionna Kotaro en se promenant dans les appartements de sa progéniture, « Aurais-tu une idée, mon fils? »  
Natsuki secoua vivement de la tête. S'il venait à apprendre qu'elle en était peut-être la cause de la réaction de la princesse de Fuuka... Notre héroïne n'osa même pas l'imaginer.  
« Esquiver la comtesse Suzushiro... La favorite du roi... Elle ne va pas en rester là, ça c'est sûr! Le roi risquerait même de s'en mêler » commenta la père de notre garçon manqué en soupirant.  
Se rendant compte des conséquences que Shizuru risquaient d'encourir. Natsuki se redressa de son siège et allait partir sans dire un seul mot.  
« Où comptes-tu aller ainsi, mon fils? » reprit Kotaro, suspicieux.  
« Quoi? J'ai besoin de ta permission pour sortir maintenant? » répondit insolemment l'héritière de la famille Kuga qui reçut les regards noirs de son paternel.  
Soudain, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et sans même attendre une réponse, il annonça: « Capitaine Kuga, son altesse vous demande »  
Le sourire aux lèvres, notre héroïne tourna le regard vers son père. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce.

Marchant vers l'écurie, Natsuki soupirait fortement en pensant à haute voix: « Son altesse m'appelle, mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve... »  
Maintenant loin de son père, la jeune fille avait eu l'idée d'aller partir en randonnée avec son fidèle destrier. Avec tous ces évènements, le garçon manqué ne savait toujours pas si Duran s'était remis depuis le fameux accident durant la parade. Après tout, sa cavalière avait du beaucoup forcé sur ses compétences.  
Arrivant devant le box du cheval noir, ce fut avec une joie non-dissimulée que Natsuki salua son compagnon de toujours. L'animal reconnut immédiatement sa maîtresse et s'empressa d'engouffrer son museau contre la joue de cette dernière. La chatouillant avec sa forte respiration.  
« Doucement, Duran, ça chatouille! » déclara Natsuki en riant aux éclats en rendant des caresses à Duran, « Je vois que tu te portes à merveille. Je suis contente »  
« Contente? Natsuki se désigne au féminin, maintenant? »  
Surprise, notre héroïne se retourna brutalement vers l'intrus. C'était Shizuru qui se tenait devant l'écurie, dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais notre garçon manqué avait reconnu sa voix sans problème. Se retournant vers son interlocutrice, Natsuki dévisagea une ombre bien connue:  
« Votre altesse... Que faîtes-vous ici, aussi tard le soir? Je vais vous raccompagner »  
« Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un si beau sourire » reprit la princesse sans même écouter les paroles de notre héroïne, « C'est pas le même que quand vous séduisiez ces femmes de la cours »  
« Séduire?! Qui a séduit qui? » répliqua brutalement Natsuki qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait hausser la voix.  
Mais en scrutant dans sa mémoire, cette dernière ne se souvenait pas d'avoir voulu charmer une quelconque personne. Fronçant les sourcils, notre héroïne creusait encore et encore dans sa tête. Se rendant compte de son insolence, Natsuki baissa la tête: « Je vous prie de m'excuser, altesse. Je ne voulais pas être insolent devant vous. Punissez-moi si vous le désiré »  
Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, la brune se rapprocha de son capitaine de garde personnelle. Baissant sa tête afin d'apercevoir les perles émeraudes du garçon manqué, elle souffla: « Je ne vous punirez pas, mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander en échange »  
« Hein? » hoqueta Natsuki en se redressant.

« Votre altesse, ne tardez pas trop. Il se fait tard et les gens au château vont bientôt s'inquiéter de votre absence » supplia notre héroïne en tenant le harnais de Duran.  
Un peu plus loin, Shizuru s'amusait comme une petite folle au bord du ruisseau. Cette dernière avait émis le souhait que son garde du corps l'emmène dans un bel endroit tranquille hors du château. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, Natsuki décida de montrer un lieu caché dans la forêt, son jardin secret en quelque sorte.  
Restant simplement debout près de son cheval, notre héroïne observait et surveillait la princesse qui se promenait dans ce petit monde de la nature. Une fois près du ruisseau, la brune souleva un peu sa robe, enleva ses chaussons et se prépara à aller dans l'eau.  
« Votre altesse! Ne faîtes pas ça! » hurla Natsuki, mais il était trop tard.  
Shizuru s'élança joyeusement dans l'eau froide en trempant ses pieds. Telle une enfant, elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Son visage d'habitude si impassible s'était totalement volatilisé, laissant place à un bonheur sans nom.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon petit capitaine, nous sommes en été. Je ne risque pas de prendre froid » répondit simplement la princesse de Fuuka avec un grand sourire.  
Natsuki assistait à ce spectacle, muette. On aurait pu croire qu'une petite fée de la forêt qui dansait gaiement dans le ruisseau. La brune n'allait pas arrêter de surprendre notre héroïne apparemment. Soudain, Shizuru perdit l'équilibre et allait tomber dans le ruisseau.  
« Mon petit capitaine est toujours là pour moi, c'est rassurant » déclara la princesse avec un doux regard pour Natsuki qui avait accouru la rattraper à temps.  
Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, cette dernière détourna la tête. Malgré l'heure tardive, la lune illuminait l'endroit comme le soleil en plein jour. Le rire de la brune fit comprendre à notre héritière des Kuga qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler ses rougissements. Top honteuse, Natsuki aurait voulu se retirer. Mais Shizuru n'entendait pas la chose de la même manière. Sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa protectrice, la déséquilibrant par la même occasion.  
Connaissant l'issue indéniable de la situation, dans un dernier réflexe, notre garçon manqué repoussa légèrement la princesse, lui permettant de retrouver son centre de gravité et tomba ainsi seule dans l'eau. Maintenant trempée jusqu'au cou, elle leva son regard vers Shizuru qui riait au éclat. En temps normal, Natsuki aurait boudée, hurlé, mais elle ne fit rien de tel. Le rire mélodieux de la brune l'emporta à son tour dans le fou rire.  
« Pardonnez-moi » s'excusa Shizuru qui n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer son amusement, « Mais c'est si... drôle »  
« Riez bien, votre altesse » reprit le capitaine Kuga en faignant un sourire menaçant, « Car cela n'est pas prêt de se reproduire »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savoure. Je savoure cet instant » répondit la princesse en ressortant du ruisseau, toute souriante, « Je m'amuse comme une petite folle ce soir. Et cela est grâce à vous, mon petit capitaine »

Soudain, notre héroïne entendit le son d'un cheval qui galopait dans leur direction. Natsuki partit systématiquement se placer entre la source du galop et Shizuru, prête à dégainer son épée si nécessaire. Soudain, avec des yeux aussi ronds que possible, elle reconnut l'animal de loin: « Julia? »  
« Hé, Natsuki? » fit la cavalière du destrier.  
Relaxant ses muscles, notre héroïne soupira de soulagement et s'apprêtait à accueillir l'arrivante. S'avançant lentement en faisant signe à Shizuru d'attendre là, elle déclara: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nao? »  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. T'es pas censé être au château pour surveiller une fille pourrie gâtée? » reprit l'amie d'enfance de notre héroïne en descendant de son cheval, « C'est qui elle? »  
Natsuki frappa systématiquement sur la tête de son amie avant de lui fermer la bouche avec sa main. Autant d'insolence venant d'elle n'étonnait pas notre garçon manqué. Lorsque la brune se rapprocha lentement de nos deux jeunes filles.  
« La fille pourrie gâtée, c'est moi. Enchantée » déclara Shizuru avec un de ses fameux faux sourire, « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? »  
Princesse ou pas, Nao n'aimait pas la façon de parler de la brune. Se posant près de son garde du corps, cette dernière attendit la réponse de l'arrivante. Mais Natsuki devança son amie dans les présentations: « Votre altesse, voici Yuuki Nao. Elle est... »  
« Je suis sa fiancée » coupa Nao en fixant Shizuru droit dans les yeux au même moment qu'elle prit le bras de notre héroïne.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre V**

- Tu pourrais me dire, Nao, ce qui t'as pris ?

Dans ses appartements, le visage rouge de colère, Natsuki réprimandait violemment son amie d'enfance. Le retour au château s'était fait silencieusement après la magnifique prestance de Nao. La princesse de Fuuka était-elle offusquée du manque de respect de la teigne rouge ? Cela, notre héroïne ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que tout cela était de la faute de Nao et uniquement de Nao.

- Mais pourquoi t'emportes-tu autant pour ça ? reprit cette dernière d'une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras. C'est si terrible que ça d'entendre que je suis ta ''fiancée'' ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit pas vrai ?  
- Là n'est pas le problème, rétorqua brutalement Natsuki qui serrait les poings. Tu as manqué de respect à la princesse de Fuuka ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Tu imagines les conséquences après cela ?  
- Mais des conséquences pour quoi ?  
- Elle pourra te faire couper la tête d'un claquement de doigts, réduire ta vie à néant et la mienne aussi, si elle considère que la faute me retombe aussi dessus !

Nao soupira fortement pour dévoiler ouvertement son agacement à son interlocutrice. Notre garçon manqué dut se retenir de lui flanquer une gifle. Serrant la mâchoire jusqu'à la crampe, elle articula :

- Je sais que son altesse est une personne douce et clémente. Ce n'est pas pour autant, une raison de jouer avec le feu. Est-ce que tu comprends, Nao ?  
- Roh, ça va, la moralisatrice, gronda la fautive. On dirait ton père !

Natsuki plaqua violemment son amie d'enfance contre le mur. Les mains durement serrer sur son col, le regard noir droit dans ceux de cette dernière, elle grogna :

- Dans l'enceinte de ce château, dans cette ville ou n'importe où désormais, tu ne dois plus jamais me nommer au féminin. Ce n'est plus un jeu maintenant, Nao, on est dans la cours des grands.

La jeune Yuuki comprit son erreur et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'étreinte menaçante de sa maîtresse. Elle savait parfaitement que les conséquences seraient désastreuses si l'on venait à apprendre que notre cher capitaine de la garde royal était en réalité, une femme. Nao se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à la grosse erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre si quelqu'un les avait entendues.  
Voyant que son amie avait compris la situation, Natsuki la relâcha brusquement. Tournant le dos à cette dernière, notre héroïne frotta son visage entre ses mains, fatiguée. Elle alla se poser devant la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu d'air frais. Le vent caressait délicatement ses cheveux qu'elle décida de lâcher afin de les laisser virevolter librement.  
Nao assistait à la scène, silencieuse. Elle avait déjà souvent observer ce spectacle particulier où Natsuki Kuga, jeune héritier présumé, ressemblait fortement à une femme. Mais surtout, c'était dans ces moments-là que le garçon manqué était au summum de sa beauté. Natsuki était magnifique près de la fenêtre, les cheveux aux vents sous le clair de lune.  
Mais en même temps, ce spectacle montrait aussi la solitude de notre héroïne. Le regard triste vers le vaste monde, Natsuki ressemblait à ses louves solitaires qui hurlaient son isolement à la lune. Ce sentiment, Nao avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de le percevoir dans ces yeux émeraudes, sans jamais avoir trouvé une solution pour l'effacer totalement.

- La journée a été longue, reprit doucement Natsuki comme un murmure. J'aimerai pouvoir aller me reposer, s'il te plaît.  
- Mais, rétorqua faiblement Nao en tendant sa main pour offrir une aide qu'elle savait futile. Je ne t'ai même pas encore dit ce que je faisais, ici.  
- Plus tard, interrompit brutalement notre garçon manqué sans la moindre colère dans la voix. Demain, mais là, je veux aller me coucher.

Nao comprit que face à elle, se tenait un mur invisible et infranchissable. Laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps, elle s'avoua vaincue. D'un simplement hochement de la tête, elle se retira de la manière que n'importe quelle servante aurait faite. Parce que oui, la jeune demoiselle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du même monde que son amie. Nao sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Natsuki laissa son corps s'écrouler sur son lit.

Le soleil montrait à peine le bout de ses rayons à l'horizon que Natsuki était déjà levée. Dans l'écurie, elle était occupée à bichonner son fidèle destrier, Duran. Après avoir nettoyé les sabots, elle se décida à brosser la bête jusqu'à ce que son pelage semble luisant. Ce dernier ne ronchonna pas du tout face à autant d'affection.  
Mais l'animal pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa cavalière. Amicalement, Duran poussa Natsuki de son museau. Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Au bout de la quatrième, notre héroïne lui attrapa la gueule entre les mains et le toisa d'un regard faussement menaçant.

- C'est quoi ton problème, tu veux rester sale ou quoi ? grogna Natsuki qui se vit finalement sourire.

Notre garçon manqué savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Caressant l'encolure de Duran, la capitaine de la garde royale susurra :

- Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée, voilà tout. Tout va bien...

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Natsuki se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Duran, Shizuru l'avait surprise à se parler d'elle-même au féminin. Même si elle avait été élevée comme un garçon, notre héroïne n'était pas assez stupide pour rejeter sa part de féminité. D'une certaine manière, continuer à parler d'elle au féminin était une forme de rébellion face à son paternel. Mais maintenant, ce genre de bêtises ne devaient plus se reproduire. Natsuki allait devoir redoubler de vigilance face à ses habitudes.

- Oh, Ku- euh Natsuki ? fit Takeda en arrivant à l'écurie, surpris. Vous... Tu te lèves de bonne heure.

Natsuki fut presque agacée de savoir que sa tranquillité avec Duran s'était éteinte. Se tournant vers son interlocuteur, elle le toisa un instant avant de répondre :

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Takeda. Que fais-tu dans l'écurie de si bon matin.

Le jeune garçon sourit bêtement avec une tinte de rougeur sur le visage. Se dirigeant vers le boxe de son animal, il le caressa affectueusement.

- Être dans la garde royal demande beaucoup d'énergie et d'effort, expliqua-t-il sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait, et je le dis autant pour le soldat que pour le destrier. Je m'assure donc chaque matin que ces braves bêtes soient en forme, bien reposées, bien nourries et qu'ils reçoivent suffisamment d'amour.

Notre garçon manqué ne put retenir son sourire. L'héritier de la famille Masashi montrait un aspect surprenant de sa prévenance. Voilà qui le faisait remonter dans son estime même si ça réplique était un tant soi peu trop mielleuse.  
Découvrant l'approbation de son rival, Takeda rougit des plus belles. Se tournant vers le cheval, il tenta de dissimuler sa gène, mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait lieu d'être. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi nerveux auprès du jeune Kuga ? Son charisme et sa force faisait de lui une personne impressionnante, mais même enfant, Takeda n'était jamais impressionné par personne.

- Vo... Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici, reprit-il finalement.  
- Exactement pour les mêmes raisons que toi, répondit Natsuki en tapotant Duran, à un détail près, je ne m'occupe que du mien.

Puis, notre héroïne se dirigea vers la sortie de l'écurie, mais avant de quitter son camarade, elle lui déclara :

- Tu me tutoies, c'est bien. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais il y a de l'amélioration.

Après ces paroles, Natsuki disparut derrière la cloison. Et c'était reparti pour un élan d'émotions incompréhensibles pour ce pauvre Takeda.

Dans la salle à manger de ses quartiers, Natsuki avait décidé de prendre un petit déjeuner. Étant désormais dans la garde royale, on ne savait jamais ce que la journée pouvait nous réserver. C'était en partant de cette optique-là que notre héroïne décida de faire le plein d'énergie dès le matin. Mais la jeune fille sembla perdre tout appétit lorsqu'on lui annonça l'arrivée de son géniteur.  
Posant ses couverts sur la table avec l'air le moins agacé qu'elle pouvait offrir, Natsuki regarda son père s'avancer joyeusement vers elle. De toute évidence, il était clair que depuis que son ''fils'' était entré – certes de manière un peu particulière – dans la garde royale, monsieur Kuga était aux anges.

- Mon fils, débuta-t-il en prenant place à table et en faisant signe aux servantes de le servir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Natsuki espérait que cette fameuse nouvelle n'allait pas faire régurgiter tout ce qu'elle venait de manger. Restant silencieuse, elle attendit simplement que son père veuille continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Son index droit avait envie de tapoter la table d'agacement, mais elle se retint.

- Le roi, à son réveil, a émit le souhait de voir des joutes sportives, annonça Kotaro avec un air ravi. Le château se remue de toute part pour organiser cela pour cette après-midi.  
- Je vois que la royauté peut se permettre n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel moment, commenta Natsuki en croisant ses bras tout en s'adossant contre son siège. Et en quoi cela me concernerait ?  
- Fais attention à comment tu parles de notre roi !

Notre héroïne s'attendait à ce qu'une gifle vienne rencontrer sa joue ou du moins, que son père se lève brusquement de sa chaise. Mais rien de tout cela, l'homme restait calme et serein. Natsuki ne l'avait rarement vu aussi maître de lui-même surtout après un affront.  
Tartinant tranquillement un morceau de pain, le chef de la famille Kuga continua :

- C'est une fois de plus, une occasion de prouver ta valeur, mon fils.

Natsuki soupira furieusement en posant sa main contre son front. Elle était exaspérée de toutes ses soi-disant démonstrations de supériorité des Kuga. Faire partie de la garde royale, en tant que capitaine qui plus est, ne semblait pas suffire à Kotaro Kuga. Non, au-delà du poste, il fallait aussi la popularité, pensait amèrement notre héroïne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis concernée par ces joutes, rétorqua Natsuki d'une voix qui se devait calme. Ce n'est pas un petit freluquet qui s'est préparé à la dernière minute pour des joutes sportives surprises, qui va me prendre ma place.  
- Tu n'as aucun esprit de compétition, mon fils, reprit monsieur Kuga en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu as encore tant à apprendre de la notoriété et de tous ses avantages.

Et si je ne voulais pas apprendre ? Notre héroïne s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Elle voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation. Et vite !  
Se relevant lentement de la table, de la manière la plus respectueuse qui soit, elle se tourna vers son géniteur et répondit :

- Cela dépendra de ma disponibilité. Il y aura du monde et donc, en tant que capitaine de la garde royale – Natsuki accentua beaucoup sur ces mots-là – je serais peut-être occupée à protéger la princesse.  
- Elle sera certainement en compagnie du roi et de son fiancé, rétorqua Kotaro avec un sourire narquois. Je ne pense pas que pour aujourd'hui, on ait besoin de tes services. Tu as donc toute la disponibilité requise pour participer aux joutes.  
- Et bien soit, nous verrons bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer mentalement et physiquement à des joutes surprises.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Natsuki quitta la pièce. Pas un seul regard derrière elle.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Natsuki maudit sa malchance lorsqu'elle croisa Nao. Loin d'avoir envie de rentrer dans un nouveau conflit après sa discussion avec son paternel, notre héroïne aurait préféré pouvoir éviter celle-ci. Croisant les bras, elle toisa l'arrivante avec un regard peu accueillant.

- Hé, je n'ai encore rien dit que tu es déjà fâchée contre moi, gémit Nao comme vexée.  
- Désolée, je viens de voir mon père.  
- Ah... Tout s'explique alors...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Cela n'allait pas pour déplaire à notre garçon manqué. Mais Nao n'était pas de cette avis-là :

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire, grogna Natsuki en perdant patience.  
- Ce que tu peux être... méchant ! répliqua Nao, heureuse d'avoir pu éviter de parler au féminin. Alors que je viens t'apporter une bonne nouvelle.  
- J'ai eu ma dose de bonnes nouvelles pour ce matin, ajouta notre héroïne d'un ton acerbe.

Agacée, Nao attrapa le bras de Natsuki d'un air charmeur et de supplication. Notre garçon manqué soupira fortement sans se débarrasser des mains de son amie qui tenaient fermement son avant-bras droit. Ravie, Nao s'approcha joyeusement de son interlocutrice sans lâcher sa prise. Natsuki se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Mais au moment où elle allait mettre fin à se contact physique, son regard croisa un autre.  
Se retirant subitement du chemin, Natsuki se délia instantanément de sa camarade. Posant la main sur la poitrine, elle s'inclina et déclara :

- Bonjour, votre altesse.  
- Bonjour, votre altesse, fit Nao en baissant plus bas que Natsuki.

Shizuru hocha légèrement de la tête avec un sourire somptueux. Notre garçon manqué sentit comme un pincement à son cœur. Ce sourire-là, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui que la princesse offrait à n'importe quels convives de la noblesse. Magnifique et chaleureux aux premiers abords, Natsuki savait pertinemment au fond d'elle, que cela ne faisait que dissimuler une froideur de marbre. Jamais encore, Shizuru ne lui avait souris ainsi, se disait notre héroïne.  
Puis sans dire un mot de plus, la brune continua sa route entourée de ses demoiselles de compagnies. Silencieuses, Natsuki et Nao attendirent que la princesse ne s'éloigne avant de se redresser.

- Quelle pimbêche celle-là, marmonna la jeune Yuuki en posant ses mains sur les hanches.  
- Nao ! Surveille ton langage, rappelle-toi où tu es, réprimanda Natsuki, exaspérée. J'ai à faire, donc si tu as l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu fiches ici, fais-le !  
- C'est pas la peine de le prendre sur un ton pareil parce que ta super princesse t'as snobée. Tu gâche ma bonne humeur maintenant.

S'apprêtant à partir, Nao se ravisa, sourire aux lèvres. Quitte à ce que Natsuki soit énervée contre elle, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Et ce n'était que justice rendue, se disait-elle lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

- Au fait, débuta-t-elle d'un air angélique, devine qui est ta nouvelle demoiselle-à-tout-faire ? On sera in-sé-pa-ra-ble.  
- Qu-Quoi ? cria Natsuki complètement hors d'elle. Nao... Nao ! Nao, reviens ici immédiatement !

La journée était magnifique, pas un seul nuage ne semblait déranger le beau temps. Tout était parfait et les joutes allaient donc pouvoir bientôt démarrer avec la bénédiction de la météo. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de préparatifs à terminer et très peu de temps avant que le roi ne perdre patience. Tous les employés du château remuaient ciel et terre afin de venir à bout de cette tâche titanesque qu'était de préparer des joutes sportives en moins de cinq heures.  
Natsuki regarda tout le monde autour d'elle avant de soupirer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle venait d'apprendre que la princesse de Fuuka n'aura pas besoin de sa garde personnelle pour aujourd'hui. De ce fait, notre héroïne était en train de scruter la fiche d'inscription aux jeux imprimée à la dernière minute.

- Je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, soupira-elle en survolant la feuille du regard. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver de pire ?

Se retournant brutalement, notre héroïne examina son entourage. Personne ne semblait porter attention à elle. Rassurée, elle souffla en fermant les yeux. Il ne faudrait pas tenter le diable non plus, pensa-t-elle.  
De retour à ses moutons, Natsuki regarda les règles et les épreuves à venir. Vu le peu de temps qu'avait eu le château pour préparer ces joutes, il n'y avait que trois épreuves de prévues pour la journée : La joute équestre, un tournoi de tir et un tournoi à l'épée. Il allait sans dire que la première épreuve allait évincer les deux autres. Les joutes équestres était très populaire à la cours. Les deux participants devant s'élancer au galop, lance brandie en avant, vers l'adversaire. Le nombre de blessés durant ce tournoi était grand. Cavaliers et destriers pouvaient périr dans ce ''jeu''.  
Natsuki soupira une fois de plus. Elle savait pertinemment que tous les participants à ce genre de joute n'en avait pas après l'or ou autres récompenses. Non, ils désiraient tous la gloire, le prestige et la renommée. Il n'était pas rare qu'un soldat se voit promu après avoir montré ses prouesses en joute équestre.  
Pour notre héroïne, il était hors de question qu'elle participe à ce genre d'épreuve qu'elle trouvait barbare. Et surtout, elle ne supporterait pas l'idée de mettre la vie de Duran en jeu pour le simple plaisir de la noblesse. Les choses étaient claires pour Natsuki, elle ne participera qu'au tournoi à l'épée et au tournoi de tir, rien de plus. S'en était déjà trop, se disait-elle en remplissant la fiche avant de la déposer dans l'urne d'inscription.

La cérémonie d'ouverture était lancée. Tous les participants devaient se présenter devant les spectateurs et brandir fièrement le blason de leur Maison. Natsuki portait simplement son costume de capitaine de la garde royale avec en plus une cape ornée d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que le jeune Masashi participait lui aussi aux tournois. Parmi les autres participants, elle reconnut certains nobles. En route pour la course vers la notoriété, se disait Natsuki qui se demanda une fois encore, ce qu'elle faisait là.  
Pour inaugurer, ce fut le tournoi de tir qui ouvrit le bal. Les participants devaient simplement tirer sur des cibles à certaines distances avec une arme à feu. C'était sans surprise que les joutes équestres avaient été gardées pour la fin des festivités, rien que pour tenir le publique en haleine.  
La jeune Kuga s'avança vers son poste de tir. L'arme à la main, elle vérifia minutieusement si ce dernier était en état conforme pour l'utilisation. Natsuki n'était pas une fervente de ce genre d'arme, elle préférait les armes blanches comme l'épée. Plus gracieuse et plus loyale à ses yeux qu'une simple balle de plomb que l'on pouvait tirer dans un dos.

- Participé aux côtés du capitaine Kuga, je me sens honoré.

Natsuki tourna le regard vers son voisin à qui elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention jusque-là. Sur sa droite se tenait le maréchal Reito Kanzaki. Cet individu était était un noble, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il était le fils de l'homme le plus riche Caldea, après le roi de ce pays, bien évidemment. Reito était un homme beau et respecté de tous, et cela pas seulement à la cours d'Artai.  
La surprise devait frapper de plein fouet le visage de notre héroïne car son interlocuteur se mit à rire. Même la façon de rire de cette homme était délicat. Le charisme émanait de tout son être.

- Je vois que ma présence vous surprend, Kuga, reprit-il sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il y a de quoi, monseigneur, répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une personne de votre calibre participe aux tournois.  
- Je ne participe pas à l'équestre, si c'est ce que vous voulez sous-entendre. D'ailleurs, je ne participe qu'aux tirs.  
- Pourtant, j'ai ouïe dire que votre talent à l'épée était à couper le souffle. J'aurais bien voulu être témoin d'une telle prouesse.

Reito ria de bon cœur avant de tourner son regard vers l'estrade, là où se tenait la famille royale. Puis, il lança un petit regard aguicheur à notre héroïne :

- La princesse de Fuuka est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- B-Bien sûr, bégaya Natsuki qui sentit un rougissement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
- Pour tout vous dire, je participe au tournoi de tir dans un but précis. Premièrement, c'est la première épreuve, ce qui vous permet de faire la meilleure impression dès le début. Et deuxième, le point le plus important, c'est qu'en gagnant ce tournoi, je me ferais bien remarquer par la princesse juste avant d'aller me présenter officiellement devant elle.

Natsuki resta bouche-bée. Les joutes sportives étaient vraiment faites que pour la notoriété, soupira-t-elle. Sourire aux lèvres, le garçon manqué arma son pistolet avant de lancer un regard de défi à son concurrent :

I- l y a une faille dans votre plan, monseigneur. C'est qu'il va falloir me battre.

Reito se contenta simplement d'aguicher un sourire charmeur et confiant. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas laisser le comte Kanzaki la battre. Était-ce donc là, l'esprit de compétition dont parlait son père ? Que voulait donc gagner Natsuki dans cette affrontement ? Notre héroïne en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait seulement qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre.

Le signal de départ fut lancé. Et les coups de feu retentirent tels des rugissements de fauves s'affrontant pour la domination.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

La foule hurlait et applaudissait à tout rompre devant le vainqueur du tournois de tir. Tous avaient eu le souffle coupé en voyant à quel point la compétition était serrée. Après une dizaine de minutes intenses en suspense, les spectateurs libéraient enfin leur angoisse en acclamant le grand gagnant.  
Natsuki se frotta le visage. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Et encore moins face à une foule en délire. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'était...

- Toutes mes félicitations, jeune capitaine, annonça le juge en tendant la médaille d'argent à notre garçon manqué. Ne faîtes pas cette tête, voyons. Vous vous êtes bien défendu. Et la deuxième place est aussi enviable que la première.

Le regard de la jeune Kuga se tourna vers Reito qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Le sourire humble, il accepta sa récompense en or. Puis, sous les acclamations des spectateurs, il leva victorieusement son bras face à la foule.  
Natsuki ne savait plus que penser. Elle rageait intérieurement face à sa défaite. Même si cela ne s'était fait que d'un cheveux, la noiraude ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet échec l'affectait autant. Elle n'était pas assez arrogante pour être touchée dans son amour propre. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si frustrée ?  
Doucement, Reito se dirigea vers l'estrade où se tenait la famille royale. S'arrêtant juste en-dessous, il fit la révérence en bonne et due forme. La foule se tut lorsque le jeune vainqueur prit la parole.

- Moi, Kanzaki Reito, je dédie ma victoire durement gagnée à la princesse Fujino, déclara le maréchal avec une voix de velours.

Posant sa main sur le cœur, Reito jeta son ténébreux regard dans ceux de la promise du dauphin. D'un mouvement délicat, Shizuru se redressa et fit la courbette en relevant légèrement sa robe. Puis, offrant son magnifique sourire, elle répondit :

- C'est un grand honneur que vous m'offrez, mon cher seigneur. Enchantée de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur l'homme que j'ai si souvent entendu parlé. Mes excuses, mais de tout le bien que j'ai pu entendre, personne ne vous honorait à votre juste valeur.  
- Vous me flattez, princesse, répondit humblement Reito qui fit une nouvelle fois la révérence. Votre beauté est encore plus radieuse que même mes rêves les plus fous n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

Natsuki roula des yeux. Pendant combien de temps ce cirque allait-il continuer ainsi ? Croisant les bras, la capitaine scruta discrètement celle qu'elle était censée protéger de sa vie. Cette dernière ne lui avait jeté aucun regard depuis qu'elles s'étaient croisées dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt.  
Les yeux émeraudes tombèrent sur son amie d'enfance. Assise dans le publique, Nao, ayant remarqué l'attention qu'elle venait d'attiser, se mit à se dandiner comme une idiote. Cette dernière se tortillait dans tous les sens et envoyait des baisers d'amour. Essayait-elle d'imiter Reito ?  
Afin d'éviter de faire la grimace devant un tel public, Natsuki préféra détourner le regard. Sa nouvelle servante personnelle était vraiment incorrigible. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire, Nao trouvera toujours un moyen de la charrier. Comme si le discours que Reito offrait à Shizuru lui était d'un moindre intérêt. Leur échange ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Car intérieurement, quelque chose bouillait chez notre capitaine de la garde. Et grâce à Nao, Natsuki était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, maintenant.

La deuxième compétition allait débuter, le tournois à l'épée. Chaque combattant pouvait disposer de sa propre arme. Natsuki ne se gêna pas pour prendre sa fidèle lame. Contrairement à n'importe quelle épée, cette arme avait spécialement été forgée pour elle. Plus fine et plus légère, elle correspondait plus à l'utilisation d'une femme. Le pommeau était également plus petit que la moyenne. Notre garçon manqué misait beaucoup plus sur la technique et la rapidité que sur la force brute. Pour elle, un combat à l'épée était comme une danse. Et non, un acte primitif où la puissance prônait son droit.  
Chaque combattant pouvait également choisir son armure. Bien sûr, certains misaient sur la grosse défense et portaient une énorme armure de métal. Tandis que d'autres avaient choisi la frime et donc, de ne rien porter de plus qu'un simple bout de tissu. Natsuki ne faisait pas partie des vantards, mais les amures la dérangeaient beaucoup. Même une simple cotte de mailles pouvait perturber ses mouvements. La jeune femme préférait pouvoir être aussi légère qu'une plume.

Après plusieurs combats où du sang avait coulé, ce fut au tour de l'héritière de la famille Kuga d'entrer dans la compétition. Intérieurement, Natsuki fut satisfaite qu'elle ne puisse affronter Takeda qu'en final. Le meilleur pour la fin, non ? Mais la noiraude restait toutefois sur ses gardes, après tout, un participant inattendu pouvait très bien faire son entrée. Tout comme l'avait fait Kanzaki Reito.  
Rejetant la frustration qui lui remontait à la tête, Natsuki se secoua doucement. Son attention sur son adversaire, elle se mit à l'analyser. L'homme devait faire presque deux mètres de haut. Fait que de muscles, il portait une immense armure en métal. Et comme s'il voulait tout faire en gros, son épée était d'une taille démesurée. Cette homme était l'imagine même de la grosse brute.  
La foule, complètement excitée, se mirent à hurler que le duel ne sera pas équitable. Il suffisait de regarder, la jeune Kuga faisait petite et maigre à côté du géant. Et sans armure, la capitaine allait vers une mort certaine si elle se faisait blesser durant les échanges de coups. On entendait partout dans les estrades : ''C'est du massacre !'', ''C'est pas équitable'' ou encore ''Le capitaine Kuga va finir en bouilli!''  
Ne sachant pas si elle devait ou non mal prendre ces commentaires, Natsuki préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas parce que son adversaire ressemblait à un fort qu'il était invincible. Dégainant son arme par impatience, elle la fit tournoyer habilement dans sa main avant de se tourner vers l'arbitre :

- On commence ou vous attendez le déluge ?  
- Sauf votre respect, reprit le médiateur un peu hésitant, êtes-vous certain de ne vouloir aucune protection ? Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos compétence, non, vous êtes capitaine de la garde personnelle de la princesse. Mais...  
- Dois-je me jeter sur mon adversaire pour que vous lanciez le signal de départ ?

Fronçant les sourcils, l'arbitre se recula doucement. Natsuki ne désirait en aucun cas ses conseils et elle le lui avait fait sentir. Sans plus attendre, il leva les bras avant de les rabattre brutalement.  
La bataille débuta. Le tas de muscles et de métal s'élança sans plus attendre contre son opposante. A chaque fois que Natsuki esquivait les assauts de justesse, la foule lançait des cris d'horreur. La capitaine était souvent à un cheveux de se faire découper en deux. Non pas que la noiraude ait du mal à éviter les attaques de son attaquant. Elle avait simplement l'habitude de ménager ses efforts et donc, ne faisait que le minimum des déplacements nécessaires à sa survie.

Un peu plus haut dans les estrades, Reito avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir se rapprocher de la famille royal. En tant que champion de tir de cette journée, il avait le droit de s'assoir près de la princesse. Plus attiré par la jeune femme que par le tournois, ce dernier se pencha vers elle :

- Pensez-vous que votre capitaine va pouvoir tenir le coup ? N'est-ce pas arrogant de se présenter sans la moindre protection.  
- J'ai une entière confiance en mon capitaine, répondit Shizuru en souriant amicalement. Et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se vanter. S'il juge nécessaire de ne rien porter, c'est qu'il ne fallait rien porter.  
- Je vois que vous le porter en estime, déclara Reito en feignant la surprise.  
- Il a su prouver sa valeur en sauvant ma vie.

Depuis le ring, Natsuki ne sut pas pourquoi elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil vers la princesse. Cette dernière semblait être en agréable compagnie. Serrant fortement la garde de son épée, la capitaine sentit un rage la submerger. Mais alors qu'elle tenta d'en connaître les origines, la noiraude fit l'erreur de baisser sa garde. Réagissant à la dernière seconde, la lame de son adversaire effleura sa joue, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang.  
Le regard assassin, elle se tourna vers son ennemi. Sans lui laisser le temps de ramener son arme en position de garde, Natsuki la balaya avec un coup de pied. Emporté par sa lourde épée, l'homme fut déséquilibré. Profitant de l'ouverture, la jeune Kuga se jeta sur son adversaire. Bondissant agilement, son talon frappa en plein dans la poitrine de son opposant. Puis, tournant sur elle-même, elle faucha les jambes du combattant. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le dos. Et en même pas quelques secondes, Natsuki pointa sa lame sous la gorge du guerrier.  
La foule avait retenu son souffle. Les choses s'étant déroulées trop rapidement, il fallut un instant pour que le public suive la scène. Lorsque l'arbitre déclara l'héritière Kuga comme vainqueur, les gens se mirent à applaudir doucement, encore ébahis. Sans même profiter de sa gloire, Natsuki rengaina son épée et quitta le ring.

Une fois hors du terrain, une teigne rouge se jeta sur Natsuki. Se reculant brutalement, notre garçon manqué dévisagea un instant Nao qui tenait du désinfectant et un sparadrap dans ses mains.

- Besoin d'une infirmière ? annonça-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, rétorqua la noiraude qui éloigna les mains de son visage.  
- Après ta fulgurante victoire, comment peux-tu être aussi aigrie ?  
- Fiche-moi la paix, Nao !

Ignorant sa servante, Natsuki continua sa route sans même jeter un regard derrière elle. Mais Nao n'était pas du genre à jeter l'éponge aussi facilement. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait la jeune Kuga, elle était habituée à son caractère pas facile à vivre. La suivant tout de même, Nao reprit d'un ton maternel :

- Si tu te blesses maintenant, comment vas-tu faire pour le tournois équestre ?  
- C'est simple, répondit la capitaine au tac-o-tac. Je n'y participe pas.  
- Ah bon ? J'étais pratiquement certaine d'y avoir lu ton nom.

Natsuki se retourna brutalement afin de dévisager son interlocutrice. Elle lut dans les yeux de son amie que cette dernière disait la vérité. Sans plus attendre, notre garçon manqué alla trouver la liste des participants du dernier tournois.  
Pas loin de là, sur un panneau d'information, la fiche en question y trônait. La scrutant rapidement, la jeune Kuga écarquillèrent des yeux lorsqu'elle vit que son nom y figurait. Qui diable, avait bien pu l'inscrire ? Lâchant un terrible soupire, la réponse parut évidente pour Natsuki. Encore une super surprise de la part de son paternel. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

- Nao, fais ce que tu veux, mais trouve un moyen de retirer mon nom de cette fichue liste, grogna Natsuki qui chercha son père dans la foule.

A quoi bon de toute manière ? Faire une scène devant toute la haute noblesse n'allait pas calmer son conflit avec son géniteur. Agacée, le garçon manqué se disait qu'il faudrait mettre un jour, les points sur les ''i''.  
Et quand on parlait du loup ! Monsieur Kuga était en train de s'approcher gentiment de sa fille. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le regard assassin de sa progéniture. Fronçant des sourcils, son visage se raidit et devint sévère.

- Un problème, mon fils ? demanda-t-il prudemment.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu inscrit au tournois équestre ? grogna Natsuki qui croisa ses bras. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis contre cette pratique barbare. Et surtout, jamais je ne mettrai Duran en danger.  
- Prends donc une autre monture, alors. Après ton échec cuisant au tir, cette victoire-là te rapportera bien plus.  
- Mais je me fiche de la notoriété ! rétorqua la jeune Kuga en tentant de garder une voix calme afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Tu as voulu de moi que je sois capitaine de la garde. C'est fait ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon...

Le regard plein de défi, Natsuki se tenait face à son père. Ce dernier allait certainement très mal digérer cet affront. Mais c'était le but de l'opération. Notre garçon manqué ne voulait plus se trouver sous le joug de son géniteur. Assez, c'était assez ! Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, désormais. Natsuki n'était plus l'enfant qui cherchait désespérément d'être la fierté de son père. Elle en était lasse.  
Alors que Kotaro allait gronder sa colère, des servants vinrent chercher son enfant. C'était à nouveau au tour de Natsuki de remonter sur le ring. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune fille partit.

Cette fois-ci, son adversaire fut moins extravagant. Portant de simples vêtements faits de cuirs, l'homme tenait dans sa main une épée des plus banales. Un peu maigre, cet ennemi ne parut pas bien dangereux pour notre héroïne. Se positionnant face à lui, Natsuki parut ailleurs. Son esprit se trouvait encore à sa confrontation contre son père. Scrutant lentement dans les gradins, elle trouva l'homme qu'elle haïssait certainement le plus sur cette terre.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Natsuki dégaina son épée en douceur. Le regard menaçant de son paternel ne faisait qu'attiser la flamme de sa colère. Alors que l'arbitre avait annoncé le début des hostilité, la capitaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Perturbé, son opposant ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou pas passer à l'attaque. Finalement, il se jeta tête baissée sur la jeune femme.  
Reculant d'un pas afin d'éviter son assaillant, Natsuki lui fit un croche-pied. Le garçon tomba maladroitement à terre. La foule éclata de rire. A cet instant, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kotaro Kuga. Sa fille frissonna à cette vue. Rien que l'idée de lui faire plaisir lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Alors que son adversaire se remit sur ses pieds. La respiration légèrement paniquée, le jeune bretteur avait du mal à se remettre de son humiliation. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que son ennemi ne daignait même pas le regarder. Les yeux perdus quelque part dans les estrades. Quel manque de respect ! Se mordant les lèvres, le garçon se jeta à nouveau sur Natsuki. Cette dernière l'esquiva sans grande peine. Ayant frappé de toutes ses forces dans le vide, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre. La foule repartit pour un énorme fou rire et Kotaro en faisait partie.

- C'est ça, amuse, salopard, marmonna Natsuki qui serra sa mâchoire. On va voir si tu vas rire après ça.

Le novice se positionna à nouveau, prêt à l'attaque. Sans quitter son père des yeux, la capitaine leva lentement son épée au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis, dans un mouvement sec, elle la jeta à terre. Les spectateurs hoquetèrent de surprise. Une rage sans nom brilla dans le regard de Kotaro.

- Excusez-moi, demanda le médiateur, pas certain de savoir ce qui se passait. Vous déclarez forfait ?  
- Vous avez tout compris, répondit simplement Natsuki qui se dirigea vers la sortie du ring.

La foule se mit à s'agiter furieusement. Personne ne comprenait la situation. Même le roi ne revenait pas ce qui se produisait. Se tournant vers son vieil ami, il dévisagea le géniteur de notre héroïne d'un air mauvais. En abandonnant ainsi le combat, la jeune Kuga ne bafouait pas seulement le nom de sa famille, mais aussi la réputation du souverain. Elle était tout de même la capitaine de la garde royale !

- Votre seigneurie, débuta faiblement Kotaro qui sentit de la sueur perler sur son front. Je peux tout vous expliquer. Voyez-vous, mon fils n'aime pas se vanter de ses multiples talents. Se retrouver face à ce novice ne lui a certainement pas paru à digne de son rang. Il dut avoir pitié et...  
- Silence ! cria le roi comme hors de lui. Votre fils s'était déjà permis de combattre le jeune Masashi dans les écuries. Et maintenant, il se permet de ridiculiser ma garde devant la foule ? Mon cher, si vous ne sévissez pas, je le ferais à votre place.  
- Mes excuses, votre altesse, interrompit Shizuru qui courba légèrement la tête devant son roi. Étant mon capitaine, je souhaiterai me charger moi-même de la punition. Après tout, il est sous mes ordres.

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent la princesse un instant. Puis, le roi acquiesça sans cesser de désapprouver l'éducation de monsieur Kuga. Ce dernier, ravalant son humiliation, se retira humblement.

De retour dans ses quartiers, Natsuki était assise sur son lit. Le visage entre ses mains, la jeune femme était en train de méditer sur son action. Dans la provocation, elle avait agi ainsi sans même réfléchir une seule seconde des conséquences à venir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, son père la faisait vraiment sortir de ses gongs. Et à la base, la capitaine n'était pas d'une humeur bien agréable. Son paternel avait été la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.  
Se relevant brutalement, notre garçon manqué se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. L'air frais lui fit un bien immense. L'horizon se dévoila gracieusement sous ses yeux. Une idée folle frôla donc l'esprit de la jeune capitaine à cet instant. Et si elle s'enfuyait ? Après quelques secondes, Natsuki se mit à rire de cette folie. Où irait-elle et que ferait-elle ? Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple, malheureusement...  
Soudain, Natsuki fut tirée de ses rêveries lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. L'idée de se jeter vers sa liberté lui parut de plus en plus tentante. Frottant son visage, notre héroïne tenta de réprimer toute sa colère et son agacement. D'une voix qu'elle se voulait neutre, elle répondit :

- Qui est-ce ?  
- Son altesse, la princesse Fujino, annonça un serviteur d'un ton solennel.

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Shizuru ? S'était-elle aussi sentie complètement humiliée à cause de son acte un peu plus tôt ? Était-elle venue lui annoncer qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa garde personnel ?  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, ne laissant pas le temps à Natsuki de calmer l'agitation dans son esprit. Malgré toutes les personnes qui se tenaient devant l'entrée, seule Shizuru pénétra dans la pièce. Puis, les portes se refermèrent, laissant seul à seul les deux femmes. Posant sa main contre la poitrine, Natsuki fit la révérence. Mais elle ne redressa pas la tête car elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lire sur ce si beau visage. La colère ? La déception ? Ou à nouveau l'indifférence ?

- Et bien, mon petit capitaine me cause beaucoup de soucie, exclama la brune en feignant l'agacement. Il va falloir que je vous sanctionne, malheureusement.  
- Je le conçois parfaitement, répondit l'accusée qui ne regardait toujours pas son interlocutrice. Quelque soit votre punition, je la recevrai sans la moindre objection.

Doucement, Natsuki entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croiser le regard de la princesse. Se redressant lentement, les émeraudes croisèrent les rubis. Le silence s'installa un instant dans la pièce. La respiration difficile, la capitaine n'arrivait pas à dévier sa vision de Shizuru. Comme envoûtée, elle restait bêtement là, à l'admirer secrètement.  
La brune fronça légèrement des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Même cette expression n'arrivait pas à fausser sa magnificence.

- Mais vous êtes blessez ? remarqua la princesse d'une voix soyeuse.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Natsuki comprenne de quoi voulait parler son interlocutrice.

- Ah ça ? reprit-elle, l'air gêné. Ce n'est rien, juste une petite égratignure.

Avant même que la capitaine ne l'ait vu venir, Shizuru avait posé sa main contre sa joue. De son pouce, elle caressa délicatement la petite blessure qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Natsuki ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non s'éloigner de ce contact. Elle avait fait assez de dégât pour aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux se tenir tranquille.  
Lorsque la deuxième main se posa sur son autre joue, le cœur de notre garçon manqué commença à s'affoler. Plongeant son regard dans ceux de la princesse, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Silencieuse, Shizuru ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer non plus. Les deux femmes restèrent figées ainsi quelque instant. Les secondes parurent être des heures pour Natsuki qui paniquait intérieurement.

- Hé Natsu ! cria Nao en entrant brutalement dans la pièce. Je sais pas ce qui se passe devant ta porte, mais y a du monde. T'as des groupies ou...

L'arrivante se tut lorsqu'elle découvrit la scène. Notre garçon manqué était tellement pétrifiée qu'elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'éloigner de la brune. Quand à Shizuru, elle regarda Nao sans laisser la moindre expression transparaître sur son visage. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses doigts des joues de son capitaine avant de les retirer.

- Je vois... reprit doucement la nouvelle venue. C'est les servantes de sa Ma-jes-té !  
- Nao, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! gronda Natsuki qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.  
- Ah oui, pardon ! concéda Nao qui courba exagérément la tête vers le bas.

Exaspérée, notre héroïne allait débuter la défense de son amie d'enfance lorsque la princesse se dirigea soudainement vers la sortie. Un sourire froid sur les lèvres, elle annonça :

- On m'attend pour la fin des joutes. Je vous ferais convoquer plus tard dans la journée pour vous annoncer votre sanction, capitaine Kuga.  
- Bien, votre altesse, répondit Natsuki qui fit la révérence.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, la jeune Kuga se jeta sur son amie. La frappant derrière le crâne du plat de sa main, Natsuki gronda :

- Mais ma parole, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que tu dois le respect à son altesse ?  
- T'es bien placée pour me faire la moral, après ce que tu as fait devant tout le monde, rétorqua Nao en s'éloignant de sa maîtresse. Et ça fait mal !  
- J'espère bien que tu en souffres !

Complètement hors d'elle, l'héritière de la famille Kuga alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre. Le contrôle de sa respiration devenait nécessaire. Sinon, elle n'allait plus garantir de ses actes. Tout cela allait finir dans un bain de sang.

- Et t'étais en train de faire quoi avec ta précieuse princesse, hein ? hoqueta Nao comme si le scène venait de repasser dans sa tête. C'était trop louche ! On aurait dit que vous alliez...  
- Ne dis pas de sottise ! interrompit Natsuki qui devint rouge pivoine. Elle regardait tout simplement la blessure !  
- A moins d'être complètement bigleuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder de si près ! Et bien sûr, sa seigneurie peut s'occuper de tes bobos, hein ?  
- Nao, ça suffit... Cette discussion ne mène vraiment à rien.

Dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses mains, la capitaine tentait de souffler un peu. C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour se retrouver à mille lieux d'ici ? Sans compter que bientôt, son père allait lui rendre visite. Il allait falloir éloigner tout objet contondant, sinon... Elle n'allait pas garantir la survie de son géniteur.  
De nouveau, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Le moment fatidique allait peut-être arriver plus tôt que prévu, pensa Natsuki qui leva doucement la tête.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Monseigneur, la princesse réclame votre présence dans ses appartements, déclara un homme de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- Et bien, elle a pas attendu bien longtemps, commenta Nao à voix basse.

Cette dernière se protégea de ses bras lorsqu'elle vit notre garçon manqué se lever avec fureur. Mais aucun coup ne vint. Natsuki se contenta simplement de dévisager sa servante avant de répondre :

- Dîtes-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.  
- Quel bon toutou, tu fais, renchérit la servante rebelle quand son amie passa à côté d'elle et qui se trouvait désormais devant la porte. Tu vas aussi lui rapporter la balle ?  
- Un jour, il va falloir que tu te rendes compte de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Sinon, crois-moi, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu sois ramenée au manoir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune Kuga quitta la pièce. La porte claqua juste derrière elle. Face à ce fracas, Nao se tendit légèrement quand elle entendit le bruit. Puis, ouvrant un œil, elle marmonna :

- Pourquoi t'es aussi irritable depuis que tu es ici ?

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, Natsuki tentait d'évacuer sa colère. Les choses avaient littéralement déraillées aujourd'hui. Et si elle ne se reprenait pas rapidement, la situation pouvait encore s'empirer. Puis, l'appréhension s'ajouta à la fête. La princesse lui avait annoncé la convocation que plus tard. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et qu'allait-elle faire ?  
Notre garçon manqué ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Shizuru. Elle était si imprévisible. Après mûre réflexion, notre jeune combattante aurait préféré se confronter à son père plutôt qu'à la princesse. Au moins avec ce dernier, elle pouvait dans le pire des cas, le frapper. Toutes méditations s'interrompirent lorsque la porte des quartiers de la princesse se présenta.  
Doucement, Natsuki leva sa main. Et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle décida enfin de frapper.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- Le capitaine Kuga, répondit la jeune femme qui avala sa salive. Vous m'avez fait demander ?  
- Entrez.


End file.
